


焦糖瑪奇朵之戀

by Oceanson



Category: Crossing the Line - Fandom, HIStory2, History - Fandom, Right Or Wrong - Fandom, Stay Away From Me, my hero - Fandom, obssessed, 是非 - Fandom, 着魔, 越界, 離我遠一點
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, 勁辰 - Freeform, 吉均揚, 是非 - Freeform, 武文 - Freeform, 清河 - Freeform, 邱夏, 鈞白, 雄思
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanson/pseuds/Oceanson
Summary: 注意： 除了原創角色，其他都不是我的。ABO宇宙！ABO宇宙！ABO宇宙！Alpha = 乾陽；Beta = 中平；Omega = 坤陰情節拖沓、前言不對後語、文筆差劣、邏輯已死。還望各位大大多多包涵。《HIStory》系列的所有CP和角色都會出現，不過《越界》為主。OOC是一定的，情節也有一定的改動。不喜請出門左轉。





	1. 序章：不能說的秘密

**Author's Note:**

> 注意： 除了原創角色，其他都不是我的。
> 
> ABO宇宙！ABO宇宙！ABO宇宙！  
> Alpha = 乾陽；Beta = 中平；Omega = 坤陰
> 
> 情節拖沓、前言不對後語、文筆差劣、邏輯已死。還望各位大大多多包涵。  
> 《HIStory》系列的所有CP和角色都會出現，不過《越界》為主。  
> OOC是一定的，情節也有一定的改動。不喜請出門左轉。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 注意： 除了原創角色，其他都不是我的。
> 
> ABO宇宙！ABO宇宙！ABO宇宙！
> 
> Alpha = 乾陽；Beta = 中平；Omega = 坤陰
> 
> 情節拖沓、前言不對後語、文筆差劣、邏輯已死。還望各位大大多多包涵。
> 
> 《HIStory》系列的所有CP和角色都會出現，不過《越界》為主。
> 
> OOC是一定的，情節也有一定的改動。不喜請出門左轉。

這個世界除了男女之分外，更有次性別：乾陽、中平和坤陰之分。而在此之中，又以中平為絕大多數，雖然人口眾多，但世界的統治權大多仍由乾陽所擁有，他們智商超群，體能充足，是天生的領導者，而與之相對的，就是坤陰了。

一直以來，坤陰都被視為珍寶，數量稀少是主要原因。綜觀全球七十六億人口，坤陰的數量只有大約十萬，女性佔了當中大約九成，而剩餘的男性坤陰更是珍寶中的珍寶。

男性坤陰極奇罕見，除了數量稀少，出現的機率也極少。他們有着極高的生育率，孕育出的後代也會吸收雙親最好的基因，是最優秀的後代。

在古時，坤陰跟女性一樣被視為低等的生育工廠，惡劣的生存環境也是坤陰罕見的元兇之一。隨着社會發展，坤陰的待遇也有所改善，然而各種名為保護實為剝削的法律條文也層出不窮，所以離真正的公平還有一段漫長的路。

次性別的分化一般在16至17歲開始，稱為初潮。然而有些個體會在14歲或更早出現分化。愈早分化的個體，生育能力愈強，所孕育出的後代的基因也更優秀。按法律，坤陰必須在初潮結束後通知政府，並由政府統一接送至國際坤陰保護協會專門成立的學校進行相關的教育，然後安排匹配的乾陽與他們結婚，只為生育最優秀的後代。

* * *

夏宇豪清楚記得他初潮來臨時的情況，那天正值他12歲生日，開完生日會的他跟母親唐雅淇 **（注1）** 剛送走了鄰居娟姐和她的兒子非盛哲，以及過命發小王振文和張力勤一家四口，懂事的夏宇豪正要將幾隻髒盤子放到水槽中，一股陌生的熱潮忽然洶湧而至，夏宇豪一個手拿不穩，剛洗淨的盤子從手中滑落摔到料理台上。

「豪豪？」聽到聲響的唐雅淇在客廳喊到。

夏宇豪正要回應，另一波更厲害的熱潮又到，伴隨着一陣濃郁的焦糖味，一下就令他四肢顫抖軟弱無力，意識也開始有點渙散，從未經歷過這種事的夏宇豪害怕了。他到底是怎麼了？！

「媽⋯⋯媽！」又是一波熱潮，這次夏宇豪終於支持不住摔坐到地上，虛弱的斜倚在牆邊。

「豪豪？你——唉呀！你怎麼了？！」擔心的唐雅淇剛進廚房就見到兒子軟倒在地上，全身大汗湧出，面色潮紅，氣喘如牛，嚇得她一把把他拉到懷中，熱得發燙的兒子可把她給嚇壞了。

「媽⋯⋯熱⋯⋯我好熱！」夏宇豪緊緊的抓着母親的衣服，說話的聲音漸漸帶上了哭腔。

「乖，忍一忍，媽馬上回來。」唐雅淇抱起抖個不停的夏宇豪，輕放到沙發上，就立馬抓起電話。對於夏宇豪的情況，唐雅淇有個不太好的預感，外面的醫生她信不過，現在唯一能幫她的就只有在醫院任職的娟姐了。

十分鐘後，娟姐帶着各種所需物品為已經不省人事的夏宇豪檢查，唐雅淇則在後方憂心忡忡的看着。

「他分化了，是坤陰。」娟姐嘆了一聲，唐雅淇聽了幾欲昏厥，但她不能⋯⋯她丈夫走得早，娘家又沒有可信的親人，現在夏宇豪只剩下她一個親人了，她不能倒下，否則她的愛兒就真的孤立無援了。

「娟姐，你曾提過，有一款最新研發的抑制劑——」

「甚麼？！小雅，你明知道那藥是違禁品！」娟姐大驚失色。

「那是因為那班萬惡的乾陽沙文主義者幹的好事！」愛子心切的唐雅淇怒吼。「他們只會把坤陰當是機器一樣被關在家裡，生育！生育！再生育！」

淚痕滿面的唐雅淇跪坐到地上，雙手輕柔的撫着昏睡的夏宇豪的臉。

「我的兒子才12歲，他還有好多夢可以追尋，他的未來應該是屬於他自己的……而不是像待宰的牲畜一樣送到一個見不得人的地方，直到成年被完全陌生的乾陽標記、佔有、成為所謂繁殖後代的工具！」

唐雅淇為愛兒的未來失聲痛哭，娟姐又何嘗不是心如刀絞呢？作為醫生 **（注2）** ，生離死別她見得不少，醫者父母心，更何況娟姐也是一位母親？若同樣的情況發生在非盛哲身上，她只怕會要那班所謂的保護協會成員血濺當場。

看着夏宇豪安靜的睡顏，想着他用世間最純粹的笑臉叫着『娟姐好！小非哥哥好！』，娟姐心軟了。

「我可以幫你，但必須等今次發情期完結。」見唐雅淇想反駁，一向和藹溫柔的娟姐難得的嚴厲起來。「這關乎到豪豪的性命！不論是乾陽、中平還是坤陰，初潮發生時皆不能注射抑制劑，否則激素紊亂可能引致不育，器官衰竭甚至死亡！我們現在要做的是把室內的信息素中和及補充他流失的電解質和水份。」

對娟姐和唐雅淇來說，這晚注定是個不眠之夜。當第一波發情期過去，夏宇豪終於恢復一點意識時已經過去兩天了，看着母親紅腫的眼睛和深深的黑眼圈，夏宇豪心想：他又讓母親傷心了。

「媽？」夏宇豪聲音沙啞的說道。

「你醒了？還有沒有不適？」唐雅淇放下，溫柔的問道。她的愛貓Comet則輕盈的跳上床，舔了舔夏宇豪吹彈可破的臉就在他身邊躺着。

「我怎麼了？你在煮焦糖漿嗎？都是焦糖味。」夏宇豪問道，唐雅淇嘆了一口氣，她大可以隱瞞，讓他以為自己只是生了一場大病而已，但那只會造成更多傷害。

「你分化了，是坤陰。」

「甚⋯⋯甚麼？」夏宇豪幾乎要坐起來，被唐雅淇按回床上。「那⋯⋯那個焦糖味⋯⋯」

「應該就是你的信息素的味道了。來，先把它喝掉。」唐雅淇遞過一杯添加了電解質的飲料。

「坤⋯⋯坤陰⋯⋯」夏宇豪害怕了，他以前去過醫院找娟姐，碰巧見到一個坤陰發情，那是一個美麗的女性坤陰，嘴唇被咬出了鮮血，臉色潮紅，全身大汗湧出，不停顫抖，連站立的力氣也沒有。一旁的胖中年男人臉色難看的抓着她的手臂往房間裡拖，四周則傳來一些議論聲，無一不是明嘲暗諷的語氣。看着男女消失的方向，夏宇豪的心底猛然一緊，腦中不斷閃現出女人那雙漂亮的眸子中的驚慌和無助。

現在，夏宇豪也分化成坤陰，那個女人所經歷過的，會否就是他的未來呢？跟母親她們骨肉分離，關在一個與世隔絕的牢籠中至成年，然後被強制婚配，足不出戶的不斷生育至死⋯⋯

「兒子，你放心。媽不會讓你出事的，娟姐也會保護你的。」看着兒子變得慘白的臉色，心疼的唐雅淇讓夏宇豪躺到她大腿上，溫柔的安慰道。另一邊廂，娟姐則拿着一支盛着深藍色液體的筆型注射器走到他面前。

「豪豪，這是最新型的抑制劑，能夠阻斷坤陰的信息素散發，每個月注射一次就可以了。」娟姐溫柔的說道，並細心為夏宇豪的胳膊消毒，準備注射。

「這真有效嗎？」看着深藍色的液體漸漸進入自己的身體，夏宇豪蜷縮在母親懷中問道。

「當然有效，除此之外，它更可以調節體內的激素環境，讓你不管是外表還是體質都跟普通的中平沒什麼區別，甚至能避開包括常規的血清學等高端儀器的篩查。」娟姐溫柔笑道，但隨即變得嚴肅起來。

「話雖如此，你也必須時刻留意自己的身體狀況，發情期一般是在冬末至初夏發生，但情緒和其他人的信息素也可以導致發情期在一年中任何時刻出現。若有甚麼異常，趕緊離開，服用一粒信息素阻斷劑。」

娟姐遞過一瓶盛着白色藥丸的瓶子，又遞過一支噴霧。「這是信息素中和噴霧，主要是給氣味特別強烈的乾陽用的，但也能遮蓋你的氣味。若你嗅到自己的信息素味道，就噴一噴。」

夏宇豪嘆了一口氣，現在他的人生，還有夢想可言嗎？

* * *

為期九天的發情期終於過去，夏宇豪的屬性成了他們三個人之間的秘密，連跟他最親近的非盛哲、王振文和張力勤也不知道。不過他們都看得出夏宇豪的異常：自從那場生了一星期多的大病過後，夏宇豪就變得渾渾噩噩，好像丟了魂魄似的，原本屬於中上游的成績也一落千丈。問起來夏宇豪則顧左右而言它，最後他們也只好放棄追問。

接下來的幾年發生了不少大事：先是張力勤改名王振武；王振文在國一學期末被綁架，同行的夏宇豪在拯救發小的途中被綁匪用刀刺傷了身子，留下了數條長長的猙獰疤痕，王振文則在掙扎途中被撞傷了額角；王振武因為王振文被綁架一事深陷自責，退出了排球隊；非盛哲在高中被霸凌，最後被逼轉學，大部分都跟夏宇豪沒太大關係。不過受抑制劑的副作用影響，夏宇豪的脾氣變得暴躁，經常被牽扯進打架和霸凌事件中。

最嚴重的一次是欺凌者惡意把夏宇豪藏有抑制劑的包包遭扔到廁所裡，害得他差點在大街上發情，幸被路過的X-Club的老闆龍天元所救。龍天元和他的私人醫生兼愛人陳瑞麟憐憫他的處境，跟娟姐裡應外合，為夏宇豪提供較穩定的抑制劑供應。為報答恩情，夏宇豪則答應在X-Club打工，順道幫補家計以減輕唐雅淇的負擔，並懇求娟姐不要跟唐雅淇提起此事。

此時的夏宇豪覺得，他的人生可能這樣：渾渾噩噩的，畢業後在X-Club打工糊口，讓他母親能享享清福。

* * *

直至高二那年，他因為打架而被退學，轉學至志弘中學被招攬進排球隊。

排球隊的生活改變了他，即使他剛開始時對這種運動嗤之以鼻，跟其他隊員也多有磨擦，但他漸漸的能體會到排球的魅力，從中找回他以為早失去的熱情，更讓他有了向世人展示坤陰也能獨當一面的決心。

再之後，球隊經理邱子軒進入了他的生活。

這位球隊的前王牌是個乾陽，這毫無疑問，但在一群由乾陽組成的排球隊中，邱子軒的影響力也是非常強大，夏宇豪初見時就聞到了。濃郁醇厚的咖啡香，帶着非洲草原的柑橘果香和中南美洲的可可風韻，令人精神為之一振。

夏宇豪能聞到邱子軒的味道，邱子軒這邊卻很是懊惱。

他不能聞到夏宇豪的味道，對方也不對他透露自己的次性別，這情況使他抓狂。但基於私隱，邱子軒也不好再追問，只是相信夏宇豪是個中平，又或者是個用了氣味阻隔劑的乾陽。這個猜想挺合理，但有一個情況它解釋不了：邱子軒對夏宇豪的佔有欲。這種感覺在他們初遇時便有，但自他們在體育館表明心跡，成為一對情侶後，這種感覺便以幾何級數的增長起來。也許是因為他們在一起了；也許這是因為夏宇豪是如此的令他神魂顛倒。夏宇豪說過邱子軒是那個令他瞬間被擊倒，讓他沒法轉移目光，眼中只有他的人。事實上，邱子軒對夏宇豪的感覺又何嘗不是如此呢？感情從來是雙向的。

另一邊廂，即使跟邱子開始交往，夏宇豪仍沒忘記母親和娟姐的吩咐，定時注射抑制劑，一直相安無事。他不是沒有想過跟邱子軒坦白，以他對邱子軒的認知，他不會因為自己是坤陰就差別待遇，只是邱子軒正在學測，夏宇豪不想他在這事上分心。

可是今天，意外發生了。由於執法部門嚴打，夏宇豪的抑制劑的流通停頓了，而他的信息素中和噴霧和信息素阻斷劑也由於過去幾個月的諸多突發事件而用盡了。

看着手中僅剩的抑制劑，夏宇豪煩燥的抓了抓頭髮。由於沒有阻斷劑，他已經開始聞到一陣焦糖味的甜香，再過數天，他體內的抑制劑會被完全代謝，屆時一直被遏壓的發情期也會奔湧而至，除非⋯⋯

他大可以向學校請一個長假，然後窩在家中，直至新一批信息素阻斷劑和中和噴霧送達。但這樣一來，他會錯過一場排球比賽，對曾向邱子軒發誓會把他帶進決賽的夏宇豪來說，這是絕不能接受的。說他不理智也好，被愛情沖昏了頭也罷，反正他夏宇豪從開始接觸邱子軒的一刻，就沒有理智。既然請假不行，那就只剩下一個選擇：臨時標記。

接下來要煩惱的就是：他該找誰標記？他身邊可信的乾陽就只有三個：龍天元、王振武和邱子軒。第一個選項很快就被排除了，龍天元對夏宇豪而言就如父親一樣，他可接受不了這個有着父親形象的男人來標記他。王振武也很快被排除了，開玩笑，他才不想被王振文追殺，要知道這名剛分化沒多久的坤陰有着非常可怕的攻擊力，尤其是牽涉到他家哥哥，更何況王振武自從與王振文互道心聲後就急不及待的標記了他，兩人正蜜運當頭，夏宇豪也不好插足。如此一來，選項只剩下一個——

告訴邱子軒真相⋯⋯

 

**TBC…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：1、引用了唐綺陽的兩個舊稱—唐立淇和唐雅君。沒錯！是邱夏直播的後遺症，唐國師和她的愛貓必須友情客串！直播時三人一寵的感覺實在太像一家人了！
> 
> 2、在《是非》中娟姐的職位是護士或者護士長，在這裡我私設她的職位是醫生，因為只有注冊醫生能處方藥物。
> 
> 各位大大記得R&R了。


	2. 第一章：夏宇豪自揭廬山

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 臨時標記了！非常清水的（？）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意： 除了原創角色，其他都不是我的。
> 
> ABO宇宙！ABO宇宙！ABO宇宙！
> 
>  
> 
> Alpha = 乾陽；Beta = 中平；Omega = 坤陰
> 
> 情節拖沓、前言不對後語、文筆差劣、邏輯已死。還望各位大大多多包涵。
> 
> 《HIStory》系列的所有CP和角色都會出現，不過《越界》為主。
> 
> OOC是一定的，情節也有一定的改動。不喜請出門左轉。

這一刻，夏宇豪還在糾結，不是糾結向邱子軒坦白自己的次性別，而是關於臨時標記的事，他們才高中，連大學也未開始，若邱子軒因此而前途被毀，夏宇豪絕不會原諒他自己。

門鈴響了，夏宇豪跳了起來，來了……

『進來吧，門沒鎖。』夏宇豪發了一則訊息。門外的邱子軒看着手機，禁不住皺了眉，夏宇豪今天好奇怪，整天魂不守舍的，下課後立即跑得連影子也不見，居然連排球訓練也逃掉了，氣得何中中把訓練菜單加倍。這也難怪，高中排球聯賽的複賽快要開始了，志弘中學面臨的對手除了仁和高中外還有很多勁敵，他們若想進決賽，一分鬆懈也是不容許的。

「我來了。你在哪？」邱子軒脫下鞋子，走進他來過不少遍的單位，靜悄悄的氣氛瀰漫着一種令人壓抑的感覺，空氣中還有一陣甜絲絲的焦糖味道，Comet則不知道跑到哪裡快活去了。這個夏宇豪又在耍甚麼花樣？

「在這裡。」熟悉的聲音從夏宇豪的房間響起，邱子軒嘆了一口氣。

「你到底怎麼——」邱子軒的聲音在推開房門的一刻就中斷了。夏宇豪坐在床邊，雙手緊抱着他送的排球，臉上寫滿了掙扎和他從未見過的恐懼。

「你沒事吧？」見到自家愛人如此反常，邱子軒擔心的跑到他身邊，卻見夏宇豪下意識的往牆角裡縮，只好坐到床邊上。

「沒甚麼，我有事要告訴你。」夏宇豪雙手微抖，手心全是汗。邱子軒擔心的坐到夏宇豪身邊，正想拍拍他的肩膀，卻發現空氣中的焦糖味其實是來自夏宇豪身上。他怎麼不知道夏宇豪有噴香水？

「你想告訴我你突然心血來潮想噴香水？還真夠少女呢。」邱子軒打趣道，希望能紓緩一下壓抑的氣氛，但很明顯，他今次弄巧反拙了。

「我⋯⋯我沒有噴香水！這⋯⋯」夏宇豪深吸一口氣。「這本來就是我的味道。」

「哦，好吧。那也沒甚麼問題啊。焦糖味的乾陽，我很喜歡。」邱子軒吸了一口空氣，挺滿足的說道，夏宇豪則是羞得漲紅了臉。

「我不是乾陽！」

「不是乾陽？但中平應該——」邱子軒的話說到一半就頓住了。然後，他引以為傲的頭腦首次宣告癱瘓。

**不！這不可能！**

夏宇豪是一個坤陰。這實在是太天方夜譚了。

邱子軒想起對方在球場上的矯健身影，健美的體魄，以及驚人的打架能力。

「夏宇豪，這不好笑。」邱子軒乾笑。

「我沒在開玩笑！」夏宇豪炸毛了，一拳砸在床上。

「可是⋯⋯怎麼會？」

「天生如此，okay？」夏宇豪快要抓狂了。臭邱子軒！平常如此聰明怎麼今天特別遲鈍？

「但是⋯⋯」邱子軒努力組織自己的言語。「你看起來⋯⋯」

——並不像個坤陰啊！

「真正煩和江勁揚的外表和行為也不像他們的次性別啊。」夏宇豪沒好氣的說。好吧，這個反論挺合理，有誰會想到看起兇巴巴威壓超常的曾正帆其實是個中平，而看起來呆萌可欺的團寵江勁揚則是個乾陽呢？等等，說到江勁揚，好像還有更重要的一點⋯⋯邱子軒忽然睜大了眼睛，排球隊！那可是乾陽群集的地方，除了何小小和龔萬祥 **（注1）** 外其他全是乾陽！也就是說，若果夏宇豪今天去了⋯⋯

「你⋯⋯今天剛分化？」邱子軒強忍心中的激盪問道。夏宇豪嘆了一口氣，暗自祈禱邱子軒的頭腦不會被接下來他要說的弄得爆炸。

「不是⋯⋯我⋯⋯」夏宇豪深吸一口氣。「我⋯⋯我很早就分化了⋯⋯就是一直用着抑制劑、中和噴霧和阻斷劑，所以⋯⋯沒有人發覺？」

「抑制劑？」邱子軒皺眉道。若他沒有記錯，中和噴霧和阻斷劑他知道，一些氣味特別強烈的乾陽會用中和噴霧或阻斷劑來減低自身信息素對身邊人的影響，但坤陰用的抑制劑……好像是被禁止生產的吧。

「對，是坤陰用的抑制劑。如你所見，是禁藥。那些乾陽沙文主義者希望我們一分化就能替他們生育，自然不會讓這東西合法化。至於向政府登記，我以前沒有想過，現在更加沒有。」

夏宇豪坐直身子，明亮的眼睛閃着對未來的憧憬和渴望。

「以前的我想要自由，我想去探索這個世界，走遍山海兩極；至於現在，我告訴過你，你達成不了的夢想，由我來替你實現。你想贏得排球聯賽的冠軍，我會替你完成。排球讓我遇到了你，你讓我找回生活的方針和夢想。可若我登記了，那我現在應該就是被關在一個見不得人的地方直至成年，然後被一個陌生的乾陽強行標記和生育，然後像個垃圾一樣被拋棄吧。」

邱子軒的腦中突然冒出一幅畫面，夏宇豪獨自一人站在一個房間中，看着窗外在天際傲翔的飛鳥，以往盛滿星辰的眸子完全失去了光采，陰鬱的表情籠罩着曾經如此陽光的人。突然，一個陌生的男人推開房門，不管夏宇豪的掙扎強行把他拉到床上，按着他的四肢，然後俯下身子，嘴唇微張，漸漸靠近夏宇豪的脖子……

「子軒！」

回過神時，邱子軒發現自己不知何時把夏宇豪緊緊的擁進懷中，喉嚨發出一種他從未聽過的聲音，就像一頭雄獅發現自己的領土遭入侵時發出的吼叫聲，而他的信息素不知何時也開始散發。濃厚的咖啡味漸漸的充斥着狹小的房間。他猛地放開夏宇豪，想低頭理清頭腦，視線卻冷不防撞進放在小桌子上的鏡子。鏡中的倒影雙瞳擴張至極致，黝黑如墨的虹膜泛出血紅的光芒，這人是如此的熟悉，但又是多麼的陌生。

「抱歉……我⋯⋯」邱子軒低聲說，正要站起來卻被拉住了。

「別走……」夏宇豪滿臉通紅，像是初出海面的朝陽，又像是暮春盛放的薔薇。

「我還一件事想問你⋯⋯你⋯⋯」夏宇豪深吸一口氣，雙手緊捏成拳，雙瞳瞪着被子上的一點。

「你願意臨時標記我嗎？」

* * *

臨時⋯⋯標記？

邱子軒有點不敢相信。他當然知道臨時標記，它的定義是乾陽往坤陰腺體注入自己的信息素，並沒有體內成結。標記完成後，雙方的信息素會合二為一，較強勢的一方的信息素味道會掩蓋另一方的信息素，但若雙方勢力相均，就會形成一種雙方氣味並存的平衡。這是一個較罕見的現象，畢竟強勢的坤陰和弱勢的乾陽也不是常見的類別。

——除了眼前的這位。

邱子軒看着眼的愛人。若他標記了他，夏宇豪會沾上他的味道，讓其他人都知道：夏宇豪是他邱子軒的。

夏宇豪是他的，邱子軒表示非常滿意這個主意。

「好。」

得到愛人的答允，夏宇豪的臉脹得更紅了。然後他慢慢的轉過身子，露出白晳的脖子，空氣中的焦糖味更濃了。同時邱子軒也開始行動了，他坐好身子，伸出強而有力的雙臂把微微發顫的愛人擁進懷中，頭部貼近嫩滑的肌膚，吸着從皮膚表面溢出的焦糖芳香，滿足的打着咕嚕，醇厚的咖啡香漸漸散發。感到愛人的呼吸打在自己的後頸，夏宇豪顫抖得更厲害，氣息也變得更加不穩，光滑的額上綴滿顆顆晶瑩汗珠。

「放鬆一點。」邱子軒的聲線變得更低沉暗啞，順道在凝脂上吻下一記，毫不意外的聽到懷中佳人一聲驚叫，嘴角勾起一抹奪魂的微笑。

夏宇豪健康修長的脖頸後方，有一處位置藏著坤陰的腺體。邱子軒輕輕用手確定那個位置，然後豪不猶豫地用力咬了下去！

堅硬的牙齒刺破了柔軟的皮膚和血管，邱子軒的咖啡味和夏宇豪的焦糖味的信息素立即開始彼此交融，最後混合成香濃的焦糖瑪奇朵，濃濃的咖啡中帶着淡淡的焦糖香，你中有我，我中有你。面對陌生但如此猛烈的刺激，夏宇豪本能的想要逃離，卻被邱子軒強勢的按在床上。

感到身下之人的瘋狂掙扎和逃跑之意，邱子軒的眸子再次現出紅光，同時牙齒再次用力刺入血管，後頸的位置很快就留下一個深刻到無法抹去的印記，象徵着臨時標記儀式的完結，直至約三個月後自然消失。

* * *

邱子軒就這樣把夏宇豪壓在床上，兩人一動也不動，直至理智漸漸回巢。

「對不起……」鬆開口的邱子軒看着夏宇豪脖子上的咬痕，心疼的說道。

「你為何要道歉啊？」夏宇豪慢慢挺起身子，抬起自己的手臂嗅了嗅。

「我的味道被你遮蓋了，這正是我想要的。接下來我就等有新一批中和噴霧和阻斷劑送到就可以了。謝謝。」夏宇豪笑着抱住自家學長，剛柔並重的臉龐輕磨着邱子軒結實的胸膛。

感到夏宇豪毛茸茸的腦袋不停的蹭着自己的胸口，心中也感覺像有根羽毛不停的撓啊撓，撓啊撓。好不容易退下去的欲火又有死灰復燃的跡象，邱子軒覺得再蹭下去就要出事了，連忙一手按着那顆不安分的腦袋。

「別亂動！」邱子軒有點咬牙切齒的說道。「否則後果自負！」

別看邱子軒平常溫和軟軟沒脾氣的，其實他私下是個挺強勢的人，不然也治不住排球隊的一眾乾陽。

夏宇豪嘟囔了一句「不解風情！」後便鬆開了對邱子軒的懷抱，轉身拿過送他的排球抱在懷中。邱子軒一臉寵溺的看着他，這麼可愛的人，就是自己的男朋友啊，怪不得他的佔有欲這麼強。夏宇豪的味道⋯⋯是如此的醉人⋯⋯而他又是何德何能，能夠成為除卻他親人外，第一個知道夏宇豪味道的人。對了，說到這件事——

「夏宇豪。」

「唔?」

「你說你很早就分化。你告訴我，這個『早』……到底是幾歲？」

「呃……」夏宇豪僵了一會，然後便有點心虛的把玩着手中的排球。

「就⋯⋯十多歲啊。」夏宇豪細聲的說，感到對方的隱瞞，邱子軒瞇起雙眼。

「夏宇豪！」

「十⋯⋯就十二歲啦！」

「……」

「 **！** 」

**TBC…**

* * *

 

** 注：1、其實就是小甲了，有大大曾跟我提過那可能是工作人員的姓名，我就先佔用一下吧。 **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 話說邱子軒愈來愈OOC了⋯⋯XD


	3. 第二章：水果刀再度登場！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你們的霸道總裁邱子軒上線！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意： 除了原創角色，其他都不是我的。
> 
> ABO宇宙！ABO宇宙！ABO宇宙！
> 
>  
> 
> Alpha = 乾陽；Beta = 中平；Omega = 坤陰
> 
> 情節拖沓、前言不對後語、文筆差劣、邏輯已死。還望各位大大多多包涵。
> 
> 《HIStory》系列的所有CP和角色都會出現，不過《越界》為主。
> 
> OOC是一定的，情節也有一定的改動。不喜請出門左轉。

_「夏宇豪。」_

_「唔?」_

_「你說你很早就分化。你告訴我，這個『早』……到底是幾歲？」_

_「呃……」夏宇豪僵了一會，然後便有點心虛的把玩着手中的排球。_

_「就⋯⋯十多歲啊。」夏宇豪細聲的說，感到對方的隱瞞，邱子軒瞇起雙眼。_

_「夏宇豪！」_

_「十⋯⋯就十二歲啦！」_

**轟！**

天上掉下個原子彈，炸得子軒腦中一片滿目瘡痍⋯⋯

「子軒！回神！回神！」看着如同五雷轟頂的愛人，夏宇豪焦急的揮舞着手。

「十二歲⋯⋯十二歲⋯⋯」邱子軒一個激靈，突然抓着夏宇豪的肩膀用力搖晃。

「十二歲！你一直以來就是這樣在一班乾陽中晃來晃去？！你就不怕會出意外嗎？！」邱子軒吶喊。

「我現在不是還好嗎？！我還跟你們一起打過球賽欸！」夏宇豪不提這事還好，一提邱子軒就炸了。

「你還敢說！」一想到球場上那群有如行走激素的乾陽們有可能會聞到他家宇豪甜美的氣味，邱子軒急得眼都要紅了。

「不行！你不可以再上場⋯⋯不對！排球館你也別想進了！」

夏宇豪原本是一臉懵逼的看着突然失態的愛人，後來聽到不許他上場時也急了。

「甭想！我好不容易才走到這步，距離我的目標和夢想如此接近……你無論如何也不應該阻止我！」

邱子軒靜了下來，夏宇豪說的目標和夢想……也是他所追求的啊！

「還是……因為我是個坤陰，所以你覺得我也不應該踏足球場，為校爭光？」夏宇豪苦澀的問道，邱子軒則睜大眼睛的看着他，下意識的反駁。

「不！我只是……我只是不想讓你有危險……」

「怎麼會？我現在全身都是你的味道欸，還是⋯⋯」夏宇豪忽然故作深思。「你對你自己的能力沒信心，覺得你的味道掩不了我的？這麼弱可不像你啊。」

甚麼？！他居然被質疑能力了？！很好！夏宇豪，自己挖的坑，哭着也要自己填完。邱子軒瞇起雙眼瞪着作死的愛人。

「敢質疑我的能力？我就讓你好好感受一下！」邱子軒笑咪咪的說，夏宇豪卻覺得一陣發涼。糟了，似乎說錯話了。

「呃⋯⋯那個——啊！」夏宇豪正要解釋，卻見邱子軒突然撲了過來，左手就像猛禽的利爪一樣把他的雙手按到牆上，右手則一把捏住夏宇豪的下巴，強壯的身軀則把夏宇豪穩穩的壓住。兩人之間的距離不夠十厘米，噴出的氣息都能清楚感到。看着邱子軒眼底毫不掩飾的火焰，夏宇豪頭皮一陣發麻。

「夏宇豪，有玩火的勇氣，就要有被火燒灼的自覺。」

「軒！我——」夏宇豪垂死掙扎，可是話還沒開始說，他的嘴就被狠狠的吻住了。夏宇豪睜大了眼睛，誰會想到邱子軒其實也是個潛在的霸道總裁？

邱子軒的右手鬆開他的下顎，輕撫過他腰側的敏感點，夏宇豪驚叫一聲，對方的舌就如沖開枷鎖的野馬般長驅直入，蠻橫的掃過他的每一顆牙齒和柔軟的內頰，又像一條靈蛇美人誘導着夏宇豪的舌與它進行曼舞；腰間的手也不安份的溜進他的寬鬆的無袖背心，在嫩滑的腹肌上輕揉着，之後像不滿足的一把把衣服的下襬捲起，厚實帶點繭的手掌撫上他的胸膛，滿意的感到身下的人顫抖的更厲害；同時邱子軒的左手也鬆開了它的禁錮，轉移至夏宇豪的後腦勺讓兩人更加貼近，而夏宇豪重獲自由的雙手就有如磁鐵一樣貼在男友寬闊的虎背上；一條修長的腿則在這時擠進了他的雙腿間，把他緊緊的困在他懷裡。夏宇豪推不開，退不開，逃不開，也不想逃。

這樣的邱子軒，對他有着致命的吸引力，像一頭在曠野上奔馳的獵豹，危險又美麗。兩人正吻得忘我，空中的焦糖和咖啡香彼此交纏着，直到——

「豪豪，你在——你們在幹嘛？！」門口傳來一聲驚叫，劃破了空氣中的旖旎，也打斷了情迷意亂中的兩人。兩人看向門口，唐雅淇臉色蒼白的看着纏在一起的兩人，盛着芋圓的袋子掉到地上。

糟了⋯⋯

* * *

尷尬！非常尷尬！這是夏宇豪和邱子軒的共同心聲。回想起十五分鐘前，提早回家的唐雅淇撞破了邱夏二人的親熱後，夏宇豪連滾帶爬的跳下床順道把門反鎖，只剩下衣冠不整的邱子軒在房中。聽着房間外傳來的說話聲，還有偶然的幾聲大叫，他真心覺得這是他人生中最難忘的的回憶之一。不管如何，經過一輪雞飛狗跳的解釋後，夏宇豪總算把在發狂邊緣的母親勸住了，才敢把邱子軒放出來。現在，他們兩人坐在餐桌的一邊，看着坐在對面正在削蘋果的唐雅淇。

洗手間裡沒關緊的水喉還在滴水，滴滴答答的聲響跟削蘋果的嘶嘶聲交合在一起，坐在一邊的唐雅淇默不作聲，星空般的眸子裡現在像是閃着一團火。

邱子軒和夏宇豪也不敢說話，如同被警察審問嫌疑犯。

「邱子軒。」

來了！邱子軒趕緊收拾好心情，看向這名夏宇豪心中最重要的人。

「我要你的實話，我的兒子夏宇豪，在你心中，到底是甚麼的存在？」

「媽！」夏宇豪急道，卻被母親一個眼神嚇得縮成一團。

「你別說話，我問的人是他。」

邱子軒深吸一口氣，花言巧語他不會，也不覺得唐雅淇會喜歡那種說法。

「初次見面時，我看到的是一個人才，一塊璞玉，他的彈跳力和臂力彷彿就是天生為打排球而設的；後來覺得他像一條難馴的藏獒，暴烈而狂野，好像有甚麼一言不合的就撲上來嘶咬，但若認定了一個目標就會全力以赴，對自己重視的人物和事物，他會賜予最細心最溫柔的照顧。」

邱子軒回想起跟夏宇豪的相遇以及後來種種，情不自禁的笑了起來。

「在球場上，他無疑是實力強大的。在之前的友誼賽中，我甚至有種他在發光的錯覺。那時我覺得，他是一頭林鵰 **（注1）** ，不飛則已，飛將沖天；不鳴則已，鳴將驚人。」

邱子軒拉起一抹驕傲的笑容，一旁的夏宇豪忍不住紅了臉。

「後來他說他喜歡我，想跟我交往。坦白說，那時我有被嚇到的。畢竟，我習慣了做甚麼都要思前想後，然後選一個萬無一失的方案，最好所有事都是按着一條既定的軌道行走。所以當他不按劇本的向我表白，甚至不管那時我們是在公眾場合，我便很不知所措。我有糾結過，甚至因此做過令他傷心的事。」

邱子軒感到夏宇豪握住了他的手，用行動告訴他這都已經過去了。

「直至我的一位很好的朋友告訴我：生活就是一條不斷翻風掀浪的江河，無數的人；無數的事，它們總會出奇不意的推我一把，讓我根本來不及做計劃。他還說，我會猶豫，代表夏宇豪還有機會，要我好好選是接受還是拒絕，畢竟他是認真的。這時，我才發現，夏宇豪這顆種子已不經不覺在我心中長成一棵參天巨木，若想把它拔掉，唯一的方法就是把我的心也毀掉。」

邱子軒感到握着他手的手緊了一點，他輕輕的回捏一下，讓那手的主人放鬆。他看向唐雅淇，真誠的說道。

「現在，生活將我們的命運交纏在一起，我不會說我沒有恐懼，但我知道未來縱有風浪，我的心也有一個港灣，身邊也有一個能並肩互相扶持的人，反之亦然。至於結局是萬里彩虹還是無盡雷暴，就全看天意了。」

唐雅淇也有點動容，知子莫若母，夏宇豪遇見邱子軒後的變化，她也是有目共睹的。是邱子軒這個人令她的兒子重新活過來，邱子軒的為人她也清楚，把夏宇豪交給邱子軒，她也挺放心的，但接下來她要問的才是重點。

「子軒，豪豪跟我說，你知道了他的次性別，也臨時標記了他。但你也應該清楚，向政府隱瞞次性別，使用坤陰抑制劑等，都是違法的行為。你，可想清楚，可願承擔，跟我兒子在一起的後果？因為我不會讓那班所謂的保護協會成員碰我兒子半根寒毛。」

「這個問題，我本來不應該回答你。」邱子軒垂下眼簾，夏宇豪則被這個答案急出了滿頭大汗。「因為我要承諾的人是夏宇豪，不是你。不過既然他現在也在，那我就把話說了。」

邱子軒突然坐直了身子。

「你剛才說的，我在之前的十五分鐘裡也思考過，也有了決定。我會盡我所有的力量去保護他。我的父母曾跟我說過，上天賦予我們乾陽強大的能力，為的不是主宰、征服和支配他人，而是為能在關鍵時刻保護自己想要保護的人。若連這點也做不到，莫說是乾陽這個身份，連人也稱不上。」

夏宇豪忽然覺得鼻子有點酸，握着邱子軒的手握得更緊了。

「現在我很榮幸的能得到夏宇豪的心，他所渴求的，想要的，重視守護的，我用我的命來守護。我說過了，夏宇豪是一頭雄鷹，自由傲翔才是他該做的。我願意化作天空和森林，守護他自由的權利，而不是一個讓他折翼的金玉籠。倘若有天出了什麼事，我只能選擇去自首。我標記他，給他注射抑制劑，如果法庭給他判罪，我就是他最大的幫兇……我願意陪著他一起受罰。」

夏宇豪此時已是雙眼通紅，晶亮的淚水在眼眶中流轉，牙關緊咬，保持着最後的傲骨。唐雅淇也開始用一個全新的目光看着邱子軒。

世界由乾陽們來主宰俯視一切，中平負責生產，而坤陰只需要負責生育和繁衍，這是人類數千年以來以為的社會規則。

唐雅淇曾對這種思想提出質疑，在她之前也有不少人提過同樣的事，但他們的聲音卻永遠在萌芽之時就消失。她也經常被別人，尤其是相信乾陽至上的沙文主義者，笑話腦子有問題。

然而，此刻卻有一個人，還要是個乾陽，跟她說，上天賜予乾陽強大的能力，為的是履行更大的責任，而不是為了征服和佔有。簡簡單單的幾句話，就輕易的推翻了數千年來的傳統。

多年過去，唐雅淇終於找到另一個跟她想法不謀而合的人。把夏宇豪交給他，應該是安全而幸福的吧？

唐雅淇心中暗嘆一口氣，心道邱子軒是過關了。不過⋯⋯該說的也是要說的！

「邱子軒。」

邱子軒聞言立即垂下腦袋，拘謹的樣子像是做錯事等被教訓的孩子。

剛才不是很硬氣，一副天塌地陷巋然不動的姿勢嗎？

唐雅淇心中暗笑，臉上還是面不改色。

「我就姑且相信你說的。不過⋯⋯」唐雅淇忽然露出一個不懷好意的微笑，啪的一聲把剛切完蘋果的水果刀放在桌上，邱子軒和夏宇豪忍不住咽了咽口水。

「在夏宇豪考上大學前，不許有過份親密的身體接觸。否則，我會讓你知道——水果刀的隱．藏．用．途。」

「遵⋯⋯遵命，阿姨。」邱子軒忍不住用雙手護着自己的關鍵部位。

「還叫阿姨？」

「媽……媽。」

滿意的看着未來兒婿的表情，唐雅淇優雅的站起身來。

「好了，我想我應該再去買過一份芋圓。子軒，要是沒事的話，那就留下來吃晚飯吧。豪豪，今天的晚飯吃甚麼，你作主了。」

「謝謝媽！」夏宇豪興奮得快不能說話了，桌面下的手緊抓着邱子軒的。

唐雅淇出門後，夏宇豪跳了起來，一把抱着邱子軒吻了上去，而邱子軒也熱烈的回應了他。兩人的臉上流下激動的淚水，畢竟獲得家人的許可並不是容易的事。可一旦得到，他們就是最大的後盾。不論外海的風有多烈，浪有多急，當你回首一看，總有一個平靜的港灣誠心的為你開啟。

**TBC…**

* * *

**注：1、林鵰，長居於台灣的巨型猛禽，數量稀少，有着留棲性猛禽中最長的翼展（近180厘米），飛行姿勢卻是非常引人注目。大家可以去** **台灣猛禽研究會** **搜搜：[戳我吧！戳我吧！](https://raptor.org.tw/taiwan-diurnal-raptors/302-2014-08-13-10-40-47.html)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這段寫得有點辛苦，衝突從不是容易處理的情節，現實生活中也是一樣。大家覺得還可以嗎？
> 
> 水果刀那裡明顯是《是非》的梗，畢竟夏母和娟姐如此親近，彼此間應該交流過不少防狼措施吧？ 
> 
> 各位請R&R。^_^


	4. 第三章：人人都是Cockblocker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 給小甲加了點戲！江勁揚的胃口可是不一般的大啊！23333 還有，王振文，你看《琅琊榜》看多了吧？怎麼一直學月半合鳥說話呢？XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意： 除了原創角色，其他都不是我的。
> 
> ABO宇宙！ABO宇宙！ABO宇宙！
> 
> Alpha = 乾陽；Beta = 中平；Omega = 坤陰
> 
> 情節拖沓、前言不對後語、文筆差劣、邏輯已死。還望各位大大多多包涵。
> 
> 《HIStory》系列的所有CP和角色都會出現，不過《越界》為主。
> 
> OOC是一定的，情節也有一定的改動。不喜請出門左轉。

理論上，當一對愛人得到父母的祝福，那也應該算是雨過天青吧。然而，邱子軒會明確的告訴你，理想是豐滿的，現實是骨感的！

自從他臨時標記夏宇豪後，出於本能，他的所有感官都好像變得更敏感了，也開始愛胡思亂想了。就像現在，邱子軒和夏宇豪在高二孝班的門前不斷糾纏，驚呆了教室內的一眾同學，尤其是王家兄弟。

「你快去教室吧！上課鈴快響了！」夏宇豪皺着眉的把邱子軒往門外推，可是對方就像一座頑固的大山一樣動也不動。

「我第一節是自習課，沒關係。」

「屁咧。」夏宇豪沒好氣的道。「我問過賀承恩了，你今天根本沒自修課。」

賀承恩，你給我記着！邱子軒咬牙切齒的想道。同一時間，在高三教室中的賀承恩突然打了個冷顫，伴隨着一個大噴嚏，正跟他談話的何小小優雅的遞過一包紙巾。

「總覺得有人在罵我……」賀承恩抹着臉說。

「你平均每天都要作一次死，有哪天是不被人罵的啊？」何小小翻了個白眼。

「……」被嫌棄的賀承恩決定等會要跟邱子軒哭訴。

鏡頭轉回高二孝班前，上課鈴已經響起，同學們也準備好課本等候老師的到來，除了還在糾纏的兩個。

「快走吧！上課鈴都響了！」夏宇豪再一次催促道。

「好吧，那中午我再來找你，一起食飯。上課專心一點，下課後我要去抽考一下你的英文單詞。」邱子軒拍了拍夏宇豪的胳膊，然後又忍不住的揉了幾下才滿意的走了。

夏宇豪嘆了一口氣，轉過頭才發現全班同學都在瞪着他看，嚇得一下沒敢往前走。

「幹嘛啦？」夏宇豪咽了咽口水，快步的跑到自己的坐位拿出課本，想上課卻發現根本沒法專心，因為其他同學不時轉過頭看着他，尤其是王振文，平均每一分鐘就回頭一次，一副欲言又止的模樣讓夏宇豪以為邱子軒在他背後貼了張寫着『邱子軒所有物』的大紙。直到課間小休，王振文終於忍不住，一把抓着他的手臂便拉到天台去。

「欸！你又怎麼啦？」

一向多話的王振文這次卻默不作聲，突然湊到夏宇豪的脖子邊嗅了嗅，夏宇豪懵逼了，隨後跟着的王振武見到這個情況馬上黑臉了，而王振文再抬起頭時臉色已不能用難看來形容了。

「那混蛋邱子軒對你做甚麼來了？！」王振文突然抓着夏宇豪的肩膀問道。「你身上全是他的味道啊！你⋯⋯」

王振文像是想到甚麼，突然把夏宇豪轉過去，拉下他的領子一看，當即爆了句髒話。

「媽的！」王振文鬆開了夏宇豪的襯衣就要向門口跑去，意識到事態嚴重的夏宇豪和王振武一前一後的把暴走的王振文抱着。

「王振文！你冷靜點！」夏宇豪喊道，心裡暗罵自己只顧安撫媽媽，卻忘了自家的過命發小也是塊暴炭，尤其是當牽涉到自己的次性別時，戰鬥能力並不比唐雅淇低。

「冷靜？！等我把那個乘人之危非禮我兄弟的禽獸宰了後再說！」王振文大吼，就差立地化身迅猛龍了 **（注1）** 。

「王振文！」夏宇豪白淨的臉不爭氣的紅了。「這是我的決定！是我叫他臨時標記我的！」

其後夏宇豪費盡唇舌，用盡一切方法才把暴走的王振文安撫下來，並阻止了他發小搞死邱子軒的想法。他想到另外兩個潛在的炸彈，突然覺得心累。好不容易熬到了午休，夏宇豪從家政教室的冰箱裡拿出準備好的便當，回到教室就見到熟悉的人影站在門外，午後的陽光照得他像金衣披肩的天神。夏宇豪笑了，抱起便當小跑到自家學長身邊，耳語一番就消失了，閃瞎了一眾同學的鈦合金狗眼。

看着遠去的兩個身影，王振文幾乎要咬碎了一口銀牙，心想不能太便宜邱子軒這頭豬！腦中突然靈光一閃，想到一個好點子。一旁的王振武看着笑得像隻小惡魔的弟弟，心中一陣不好的預感，覺得難得的二人時光要泡湯了。

鏡頭轉回邱子軒和夏宇豪身上，兩人來到學校天台這個約會聖地。夏宇豪打開便當，香氣隨着微風四溢，邱子軒看了看：有涼麵、照燒金菇牛肉卷、醃黃蘿蔔、扇貝生魚片，還有蔬菜沙拉。

「好豐富啊！」邱子軒笑着說，坐在他身邊的夏宇豪一臉驕傲。

「那是自然，我可是中華小當家欸。來，嚐一口。這些扇貝是我媽的朋友寄的，北海道產，昨天試過，超新鮮！」夏宇豪夾起一塊厚厚的扇貝刺身，蘸上醬油和山葵，遞到邱子軒面前。

「的確很新鮮。」邱子軒嚐了一口，滿足的說道，再一次拜倒在夏宇豪的廚藝下。滑溜的貝肉帶着海水的冰涼和味道，在甘鹹相宜的醬油和後勁強烈的山葵中，絲絲鮮味緩緩的滲滿口腔，令人回味無窮；煮得香甜多汁的金針菇披着烤得剛好的牛肉，澆上微鹹的照燒汁，卻一點也不覺得油膩，因為清甜香脆的醃蘿蔔和澆上黑醋汁的蔬菜沙拉把它中和了。

「喜歡嗎？」夏宇豪夾起一塊蘿蔔問道。

「當然喜歡了，我的少女——」邱子軒摟上夏宇豪的腰，下巴托在他的肩窩輕聲道。

「甚麼少女？！是中華小當家！小當家！」懷中之人果不其然的炸毛了。

「對對對。我的賢內小當家 **（注2）** 。」邱子軒吻了夏宇豪的臉頰一下，看着對方白淨的臉漲得紅通通的，心道他意中之人怎麼這麼可愛？

「來，先吃吧。」邱子軒夾起一串涼麵，看着夏宇豪慢慢的把長長的麵條吸進口中，也夾起一串涼麵放進口中。吸着吸着……等等！邱子軒看着夏宇豪，再看向懸在兩人嘴中間的麵條！原來他們吃的麵條中，有一條竟然是連着的！夏宇豪也看到了，好不容易回復正常的臉轉瞬又變得紅通通的，正想用筷子把麵條弄斷，卻見邱子軒突然按住他雙手，整個人向前傾，泰山壓頂的俯視着。

夏宇豪不敢動彈，只能任着邱子軒慢慢的俯下身子，把兩人之間剩餘的麵條都吞進口中。然後他應該就會退開了吧？

**錯！**

邱子軒不單把夏宇豪口中的麵條吸到口中，更趁機把夏宇豪拉進一個深吻。他把夏宇豪抱到他大腿上坐着，雙手則在那結實有力但不失柔軟的腰背上下其手，偶然掃過夏宇豪的敏感點，感受對方顫抖的身子和拔高了的呻吟聲，根本就是世間最天然最有效的催情藥。邱子軒吻得更用力了，抱着夏宇豪的雙臂也收得更緊了，從他身上溢發的醇厚的咖啡香像個蠶繭一樣把兩人包裹起來。

「大膽豬妖！光天化日之下竟敢非禮我兄弟？！納命來！」

兩人正在熱情擁吻，一把聲音冷不防的從夏宇豪後方傳來，嚇得夏宇豪兩手推開邱子軒，轉過頭才發現王振文笑得一臉不懷好意的，亮亮的眼睛盯得他心裡發毛，王振武則一臉不高興的站在後方瞪着他們兩人。再看向邱子軒，黑着一張臉的，渾身散發着寒潮和低氣壓。

「你又發甚麼神經？」夏宇豪尖聲叫道，卻發現自己和邱子軒的姿勢是如何的引人遐想，想退出來卻被邱子軒拉回懷中，手臂收得更緊了。

「嘖嘖嘖，還說我和振武放閃，你也不差啊。」王振文向自己的發小吐了吐舌頭，大搖大擺的坐到夏宇豪身旁，完全無視邱子軒和王振武黑墨般的臉色。

「別說了。好端端的不跟你哥過甜蜜蜜的二人世界，來我這裡幹嘛？」夏宇豪忍不住把王振文的身子推開了點，不然要熱死了。

「呀，你個小沒良心的！」王振文一副心碎樣，白晳的手臂毫不客氣的搭上夏宇豪的肩膀。好吧，現在邱子軒和王振武都要開始冒黑氣了。「枉我千辛萬苦的跑去買了你最喜歡的甜品，你居然這樣對我？」

王振文從身後拿出一個膠袋晃了晃，夏宇豪的眼睛馬上亮了。

「芋圓！」夏宇豪掙脫出邱子軒的懷抱就要把袋子抓過來，卻突然收住，瞇起眼睛看向王振文。

「說吧，做甚麼來了？」

「怎麼，我就不能幫我兄弟買個甜品嗎？」王振文把袋子放到石壆上，然後滿意的靠在王振武懷中，王振武也樂得把下巴放到弟弟軟軟的頭毛上，雙手自然的環抱了上來。

「真的？無事獻殷勤，非奸即盜。」夏宇豪劍眉一挑，打開了蓋子，見是自己最愛的紅豆芋圓配香草椰汁，嘴角都要咧到耳邊去了。

「原來你是這樣看我的！果然有了老公忘了兄弟！你個沒良心的！」王振文突然撲上來，一手攬上夏宇豪的脖子，一手向夏宇豪軟軟的頭毛伸出了魔爪。夏宇豪也不坐以待斃，不斷的扭動着身子，雙手推着發小的腰，完全忘記了現場還有兩個人存在。王振武和邱子軒看着扭在一起的兩人，看得血壓直飆，散發的黑氣都要實體化了。最終兩人伸出手臂，把自家戀人拉回各自的懷中又是一頓揉一頓擦，為這頓雞飛狗跳卻不失浪漫（？）的午餐劃上句號。

* * *

因為午飯的經歷，邱子軒決定把王振文封為cockblocker，一個萬惡的阻礙他和夏宇豪二人浪漫的「擋鳥王」！可他萬萬想不到，他心中最愛最重視的排球隊，竟然會是最大的敵人！

王振文就不用說了，說甚麼訓練計劃有甚麼搞不懂的地方，非要跟在他身邊問這問那的，你當小小學姐是擺設嗎？！看着努力用雙手向前爬的夏宇豪，以及提着他小腿的林大可，邱子軒第一次這些平常看起來很普通的動作如此礙眼。

喂喂！大可！你手扶哪？！你抱夏宇豪小腿就算了，怎麼愈抱愈前了？！嘿！你走就走！腿伸那麼前幹嘛？！別以為我不知道你想趁機吃我家宇豪豆腐！小甲！別只顧着跟江勁揚談話！給我管好你家大可！

邱子軒盯着正在暖身的兩人，大可感受到注視，還憨直的向他報以一笑，只是這個笑容在邱子軒眼中絕對是洋洋得意，於是他臉更黑了。林大可納悶的搔着頭，經理今天很奇怪啊，怎麼一直黑着一張臉的？

暖身完畢，排練正式開始。首先是欄網練習，還算相安無事。邱子軒黑了大半天的臉色總算緩和了一點，也不怎在意故意坐到他身邊的王振文和何小小了。可是過了不夠兩分鐘，訓練項目就被何中中換成雙人A式快攻，邱子軒忍不住坐直了身子，卻見何中中把夏宇豪和陳家均分成一組，心想以兩人的毫不咬弦的性格，應該不會有甚麼問題了吧？若是吵了起來他還可以藉此安慰一下他家狗狗呢，想到自家愛人可憐兮兮求抱抱的樣子，邱子軒幾乎忍不住上揚嘴角。可是……為何今天這兩人卻散發一種謎之氣息呢？就像是……

「喲，我怎麼沒發現，這兩人其實也挺來電的？」身旁的何小小幽幽的說道，音量不大，卻有如一道驚雷炸裂在邱子軒腦中。夏宇豪……和陳家均？這不太可能吧？兩人明明是……敵對關係啊……

「這又是甚麼新梗啊？小小學姐。」另一旁的王振文也加入了這個話題。

「敵人變情人。」何小小笑得意味深長。

「這也可以？可是他們一直看對方不順眼啊。」

「嘿！你個純情小子懂甚麼？這叫Unresolved sexual tension，簡稱UST！一旦產生化學反應可是天雷勾動地火的！而且，你怎麼知道陳家均不是吃醋了？或許他看夏宇豪不順眼的原因是因為他想夏宇豪注意他呢？或許他們喜歡相愛相殺呢？」

何小小！求你閉嘴吧！還有王振文你別給我裝純，你那雙閃亮亮的眼睛寫着大大的不懷好意四個字！邱子軒快要坐不住了。他還是第一天知道原來敵人跟情人只有一線之隔。剛抬起頭，就見陳家均叉着腰的要跟夏宇豪對決一下，都是一組的對甚麼決啊？難不成……陳家均想以自己矯健的動作來魅惑夏宇豪？！那個傻子還答應了？白痴！你怎麼就少根筯啦？！還看不出這是一個陰謀嗎？！

說時遲那時快，夏宇豪已經把球傳給陳家均，陳家均托球的同時夏宇豪也疾跑到網前，纖幼但強而有力的雙腿一曲，身子便如一條出海衝天的飛龍一樣躍動起來，只見他伸直雙腿，微微向後傾側的身體顯得特別修長，那條右臂就如拉滿的弓弦一樣，以雷霆之勢把球擊至死角位。一旁觀戰的人鼓掌歡呼，何中中滿意的點頭。要是以前，邱子軒還會報以微笑，覺得夏宇豪孺子可教，可現在……看着在陳家均面前扭來扭去的傻子，邱子軒只覺得這傢伙還欠！調！教！

到了休息時間，邱子軒拿着可爾必思和毛巾走向夏宇豪，卻被賀承恩一把撈住，死拖活拉的帶到一旁的椅子上。

「賀承恩你幹嘛啊？」看着毫無防備的被王振文拐走的夏狗狗，邱子軒心中舉起爾康手的同時也把一直鞭打着賀承恩的小人偶。

「軒！你背着我紅杏出牆就罷了！想不到你——哎喲！」

邱子軒終於做了他一直想做的事：把手中的筆記本扇到那顆平頭上。

「還不念舊情！看我不操死夏——哎喲！」

這次是雙重奏，邱子軒和何小小同時把手中的本子敲到他的腦袋瓜上。

「你說要操誰啊？」

「好了！你個戲精！別妄想拆我CP。」

「小小！連你都⋯⋯好！很好！」賀承恩現在就想找一個沒人的角落，靜靜的抱着自己畫圈圈。

邱子軒搖頭，都十八歲的人了，賀承恩怎麼還是長不大的模樣呢？

「邱子軒。」何小小的叫喚把邱子軒帶回現實，轉頭卻見何小小目露精光的樣子，頓時寒毛倒豎。上一次她露出這種表情時，她成功坑了兩個可憐的男孩，讓他們當了她的模特。

「怎⋯⋯怎麼了？」邱子軒不自覺的加大跟何小小的距離。

「學期末的校慶兼開放日，你說我們社團來表演個話劇如何？」何小小的筆輕敲着本子，一臉深思。

「話劇？你出本不夠，還打算把你的腦洞搬上舞台？」邱子軒感到一陣頭皮發麻。

「別說是話劇舞台劇，有人已經跟我在洽談廣播劇和網絡劇了。昨天晚上我還跟一位很厲害的大佬約定一起合作了！她寫文，我繪圖！對了！她還是我們的學姊呢！還有她萌的一對也是我們的學長啊！」

談到這個話題何小小永遠興奮非常，像變了另一個人一樣。

「真的假的？有那麼巧合？」恢復元氣的賀承恩坐到兩人旁邊，今天早上何小小的確有跟他提過這事，可是他有點不太相信。「那位夢甚麼的——」

「甚麼叫夢甚麼的？！人家叫傅夢夢 **（注3）** ！沒禮貌！」何小小又扇了賀承恩腦子一巴掌。「她還跟我說了，學期末的校慶她會帶同她的OTP出席啊！再加上我們隊中的幾對……就是想想都叫人興奮得大排卵了！」

何小小雙手抱臉尖叫了一會，賀承恩咬着一條隱形的小手絹泫然欲泣，邱子軒默默的拉開了跟兩人的距離，心想自己上輩子是作了甚麼孽才攤上這兩個極品貨色。

終於，夏宇豪回來了，可休息時間也完了。邱子軒看着手中的可爾必思，面無表情的打開蓋子，一飲而盡，繼續投入至訓練中。當訓練結束後，邱子軒一如既往留下來清理場地，順道等夏宇豪更衣後一起回家。可是……他在裡面都快半小時了，怎麼今天那麼久呢？

收拾好一切的邱子軒等啊等，等啊等，最後還是忍不住走向更衣室，卻在門口跟夏宇豪撞個正着，身後還跟着兩個人。邱子軒面無表情的看着跟夏宇豪談得不亦樂乎的江勁揚跟龔萬祥，忍不住插嘴道。

「喲，三位同學談甚麼談得這麼開心啊？」邱子軒搭上夏宇豪的肩膀，挑起眉毛的看着三人組。

「學長。」江勁揚和龔萬祥點頭致意，就見邱子軒的手從夏宇豪的肩上移到腰側，把他整個身子都拉到自己懷中，夏宇豪也舒服的嘆了一聲，臉上露出了滿足的笑容。看着兩人的互動，龔萬祥突然覺得眼睛有點疼，江勁揚則還好，畢竟他早被閃慣了，就是狗糧太多有點撐。

「怎麼，還不走？想在這裡留宿嗎？」

「好啊，一起走吧。」夏宇豪左手拖着邱子軒，右手拉着龔萬祥，四人走出了排球館。走到校門時，發現有兩個男人在等着。江勁揚快步的走上前，開心的抱了兩人。

「勁騰堂哥，逸辰哥。」

邱子軒挑了挑眉，江勁揚堂哥 **（注4）** 跟他男友的確有來過看他練球，但那時邱子軒的心全放在排球上所以並沒太留意，只是勉強記住了他們倆的名字，直至今天才有機會仔細看看兩人的容貌。

江勁揚的堂哥江勁騰看起來應該是出完庭沒多久，身穿Lanvin **（注5）** 的白色襯衣，領子繫着一條E. Marinella **（注5）** 的銀灰色領帶，外罩一件Alexander McQueen **（注5）** 的藍黑色西裝外套，配上一雙光可鑑人的John Lobb **（注5）** 手工皮鞋；理着清爽正氣的大背頭，一雙細長丹鳳眼，兩行墨黛柳葉眉；刀刻般的臉孔滲着一抹冷冽又嚴肅的氣息，猶如一頭假寐的猛虎，儘管利齒不露，深藏在內的霸氣依然令人不容忽視。

至於他的另一半邵逸辰看起來則隨和得多，一整套Beams Plus **（注5）** 的休閑服：長袖紅色襯衣上點綴着由黑白線條組成的方格圖案，配上一件由寶石藍方格圖案的連帽外衣，加上一條卡其色長褲和Red Wings **（注5）** 的赭色工作靴；理着鄰家大男孩的髮型配上那雙圓亮的杏眼和淡淡的一字眉，顯得特別可愛。

「勁揚，累不累啊？」邵逸辰張開雙臂把向他們小跑過來的江勁揚接着，溫柔的摸着江勁揚的腦袋。

「還好了。你們呢？堂哥你不是說有個特別麻煩的客戶要處理嗎？還有辰哥你最近不是追進度追得三天沒睡了嗎？」

「第一，放開我媳婦。第二，你堂哥我是誰？再麻煩的客戶到我面前也只有俯首稱臣的份。」一旁的江勁騰一臉不爽的把邵逸辰拉到自己懷中，強勢的高粱酒味包裹着眾人。

身為中平的邵逸辰和龔萬祥聞不到這股香味，其他人就不同了；同樣身為乾陽的江勁揚和邱子軒本能的釋放信息素與之抗衡，於是空氣中除了高粱酒霸道的辛辣外，也加進了酥油的香膩和咖啡的醇香；而夏宇豪則被這幾股陌生的信息素刺激得有點不適，忍不住往邱子軒懷裡靠，把自己埋進那股熟悉的咖啡香中。

「別鬧了江勁騰！很幼稚呢。」邵逸辰在江勁騰懷中扭了扭，換了個舒服的位置。江勁騰才把信息素收斂起來，夏宇豪和邱子軒輕呼一口氣。「不過你堂哥的確是贏了官司，所以今晚請我們吃頓好的，萬豪Inge's。」

龔萬祥、夏宇豪和邱子軒咋舌，萬豪Inge's的價格並不便宜呢，江勁揚也夠低調的，完全看不出他是個富二代呢。

「好吧，那我們明天中午家政教室見？」江勁揚看向夏宇豪等人，話語內容卻引起了他堂哥夫夫的注意。

「家政教室？你們做甚麼要去家政教室？」邵逸辰好奇道。

「學做飯啊。」龔萬祥回道。「勁揚說你們工作辛苦，所以想幫幫忙。」

「小甲！」江勁揚有點窘，心裡暗罵龔萬祥這個大嘴巴。

「真的？」江勁騰挑了挑眉，嘴角忽然扯出一個痞子般的笑容，有着說不出的邪氣。「我還以為你開竅，懂得要綁住男人的心首先要綁住他的胃的道理了。」

「開竅？」

「男人？」

「堂哥！」江勁揚炸紅了臉，江勁騰嘴邊的笑變得更痞子了。

龔萬祥、邱子軒和夏宇豪恍然大悟，然後看向江勁揚的目光都變得曖昧起來。

「喲，剛剛你跟我說你想學做飯是為了你堂哥，原來是個幌子。」夏宇豪一臉揶揄的道。

「還真看不出來呢，江勁揚。真夠深藏不露的，在下佩服。」龔萬祥也打趣道。

「來來來，跟學長說說，那人是誰啊？」邱子軒也跟着一起鬧。

「我來給個提示。」江勁揚瞪向自家堂哥，可是江勁騰是誰啊？能靠眼神制止他的人還沒降世呢！更何況捉弄這個可愛的堂弟一直是江勁騰的樂趣。「他們是你們排球隊的人。」

「他們？！」

還是複數呢！夏宇豪等人表示信息量有點大。江勁揚還真是不鳴則已，一鳴驚人啊。至於這個『他們』是誰呢？邱子軒等人的大腦飛速運轉，很快就得出了答案。

「陳家均？」

「李俊喆？」

江勁揚的臉快要紅得滴出血了，恨不得找個地縫鑽進去。

「哇⋯⋯你胃口真夠大⋯⋯」龔萬祥幽幽的說。

江勁揚乾脆不作聲了，就是露出他的招牌苦瓜臉，皺着眉撅着嘴，頭頂上彷彿掛着四個大字『藍瘦．香菇』。

「好了，不論如何，我和逸辰永遠支持你，最重要是你開心。」江勁騰好笑的揉亂堂弟的頭髮，語氣中是滿滿的寵溺。這樣的江勁騰也只有在面對邵逸辰和江勁揚時才會出現了。對其他人，他是遇神殺神的冰山律師。

「那我們明天見了。」眾人見好就收，龔萬祥住得較遠就先告辭，臨走前還不忘拍了拍江勁揚的肩，在他耳邊說：

「加油囉，不管如何你都是我的朋友啊。」

跟龔萬祥分別後，江勁揚也跟他堂哥兩口子乘車吃晚飯去，邱子軒和夏宇豪也踏上回家的路，一路上無人說話的穿過五光十色的繁華街道，也經過燈紅酒綠的小巷子。城市的聲音則為寂靜的夜色注入一點生氣。兩人並肩而行，用心感受着在對方陪伴下城市不一樣的景色。

一月的台灣天氣並不算寒冷，但東北風一吹也會有股清涼的感覺。兩人走着走着，身子就愈靠愈近，邱子軒忽然伸出手，與夏宇豪十指交纏。夏宇豪有點訝然的看着自己的男朋友，隨後露出一個能與日月爭輝的笑容，令邱子軒心甘情願的溺死在內的笑容。此刻的邱子軒，心中多麼希望兩人能這樣一直走的走下去。

可是，上天再一次演示『理想是豐滿，現實是骨感』這個千古不移之理。在兩人走進夏宇豪家門時，發現房子是亮着燈的，有人在裡面。可是唐雅淇明明是出差了的啊？兩人正納悶着，卻見一個青年從廚房中走了來，圍着一條有褐色條紋的白圍裙，理着一頭深棕色的短髮，柔和的臉龐流露着溫柔的氣息。空氣中飄着住家飯菜的香味，令人既心安又食指大動。

「宇豪。」看到夏宇豪的青年笑了，而夏宇豪的眼睛瞬間亮了，即時鬆開牽着邱子軒的手，張開雙臂的投進青年的懷抱。

「小非哥哥！」

**TBC…**

* * *

**注：1、表白[@若人中能短點就好了](http://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=4370124) ！她的漫畫實在太好看了。**

**2、邱子軒絕對是欺負夏宇豪的國文水平！XD**

**3、取個諧音，畢竟劇中好像沒有提過夢夢的姓氏。**

**4、江勁騰和江勁揚既然有相同姓氏，兩人應該是堂兄弟關係。**

**5、就是一堆著名品牌了。邵逸辰的服裝靈感源自Ao3上的一篇文[【鏈接】](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456723/chapters/3314750)，配圖也是來自該文的。參考一下：**

****  


**江勁騰的服裝則參考一下《Suits》中小麥和哈叔的穿法吧。Marvey萬歲！**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 邱子軒牌陳醋，你值得擁有！話說他還真是苦逼呢！打擾他和夏狗狗二人時間的人一個接一個。大可也很苦逼，躺着也中槍！夏宇豪說的那兩個潛在炸彈又是誰呢？^_^ 然後我們的勁辰夫夫還有親愛的小非出場了！鼓掌！
> 
> R&R


	5. 第四章：邱子軒大戰非盛哲！！！（划掉）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 各位！當邱子軒遇上非盛哲，會產生甚麼樣的火花呢？！好吧，其實沒那麼激烈，我不像其他大大一樣有好的文筆來寫這些戲，所以先將就將就吧。XD
> 
> 夏宇豪也會有個小名，希望大家喜歡吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意： 除了原創角色，其他都不是我的。
> 
> ABO宇宙！ABO宇宙！ABO宇宙！
> 
> Alpha = 乾陽；Beta = 中平；Omega = 坤陰
> 
> 情節拖沓、前言不對後語、文筆差劣、邏輯已死。還望各位大大多多包涵。
> 
> 《HIStory》系列的所有CP和角色都會出現，不過《越界》為主。
> 
> OOC是一定的，情節也有一定的改動。不喜請出門左轉。

「宇豪。」看到夏宇豪的青年笑了，而夏宇豪的眼睛瞬間亮了，即時鬆開牽着邱子軒的手，張開雙臂的投進青年的懷抱。

「小非哥哥！」

「多年沒見，宇豪又長高了許多啊。」非盛哲拍了拍夏宇豪毛茸茸的頭溫柔道。

「當然啦！我都十七歲了！」夏宇豪蹭着非盛哲的胸膛，軟軟的說。

「Ahem⋯⋯」不滿被冷落的邱子軒輕咳一聲，兩人才鬆開彼此。夏宇豪小跑回邱子軒身邊，牽起他的手介紹道。

「小非哥哥，這是我男友，邱子軒。子軒，這是我以前的鄰居。」夏宇豪乖巧的介紹道。

「你好，我是邱子軒。」邱子軒很有風度的伸出手。

「非盛哲，幸會。」非盛哲也禮貌的回應。夏宇豪在邱子軒的臉上吻了一下便回房間去了。但他不知道的是，邱子軒和非盛哲兩人看似和氣實則暗濤洶湧！

『夏宇豪是我的！』邱子軒笑咪咪的握着非盛哲的纖纖玉手，然後用力一捏！

『敢拱了我家宇豪白菜，看我不搞死你這口豬？』非盛哲笑得滿臉春風，毫不猶疑的用力捏了回去。然後便不帶走一片雲彩的走回廚房。

所以當夏宇豪換好衣服出來時就看到邱子軒盯着廚房中忙活的非盛哲一動不動，他有點不高興走上前，從後擁上自家男友。

「軒～我不要你看別人！」夏宇豪再次少女上身的黏在邱子軒身上撒嬌。

「好，不看不看。」邱子軒把身子轉過去，欣賞着夏宇豪的居家服裝。純白色的籃球背心，配上深藍色的圖案，把夏宇豪白晳嫩滑的手臂襯托得有如和田美玉 **（注1）** ，淺灰色的四分短褲則把那雙毛髮稀少的長腿。邱子軒吞了吞口水，心中一團火苗燃起，手抬起就要摸上那張剛柔兼備的嫩滑臉龐。

「開飯啦！」非盛哲的聲音適時響起，夏宇豪立即跑去幫手。剩下的邱子軒則半抬着手對着空氣，過了半响才緩緩放下，咬牙切齒的看着捧着菜的非盛哲。對方依得笑得一臉溫和，可是那雙閃閃發亮的眼睛，絕對是詭計得逞的模樣。所以，不論眼前的蛋包飯是如何的色香味俱全，邱子軒還是一直臭着一張臉。狀況外的夏宇豪則莫名其妙的看着吃菜吃得一臉兇狠的男友和對面笑得雙眼都眯起來的非盛哲。

「怎麼了？又抽筋了嗎？」想到唯一可能的夏宇豪擔心的問道，連忙放下碗筷，把邱子軒的椅子拉開面向自己，然後輕力的把他的左腿放到自己膝蓋上，熟練的按摩繃緊的肌肉。

邱子軒當然沒有抽筋，只是他樂得享受世間最好的按摩服務，懶得提醒。當然，也有自己的原因。他看着坐在對面的非盛哲，笑得雙眼都眯起來了。非盛哲依舊一臉溫柔，但他咀嚼的力度似乎加大了，尤其是當他咬下那塊豬柳時，脖子的青筋都要現出來了。

晚飯過後，夏宇豪自覺的跑去洗碗，邱子軒想要幫忙，可是⋯⋯

「子軒是客人，自然不用做家務了。」

非盛哲把邱子軒按到沙發上，笑着轉身走回廚房，還不忘把門關上。兩人同處一室卻相對無言，擦着盤子的夏宇豪經過一輪搞盡腦汁的思考後終於意識到問題根源。

「子軒他⋯⋯人很好，你不用太擔心我。」夏宇豪打破了兩人的沉默。

「哼！敢拐走我家寶貝弟弟，就應該有被報復的心理準備。」非盛哲拿過爐頭清潔劑和百潔布，對着不太髒的爐頭用力的擦着，彷彿那是邱子軒欠揍的臉孔。

「你也太誇張了吧？」夏宇豪把乾淨的盤子放好，轉身倚在櫃台上看着擦着爐頭的非盛哲。「他很愛他的家人，會無微不至的照顧我。他還會——」

「呀！這麼快就胳膊往外拐了？」非盛哲一臉震驚，裝的。「當年跟在我身後軟軟糯糯叫着『小非哥哥』的夏豆豆呢？！我乖巧可愛的豆豆去哪了？！」

「小非哥哥！」夏宇豪的俏臉紅了。「別再喊我這個小名了！」

蓋因當年唐雅淇教小夏宇豪說話時看見那雙亮晶晶的雙眼，莫名想起逛寵物店時見過的一條博美犬寶寶，就隨口說出『狗狗』一詞，卻不想小夏宇豪吹破了一個口水泡泡，懵懵懂懂的重覆了那個詞，但卻諗成了『豆豆』，唐雅淇想夏宇豪還沒有一個小名，於是就地取材的採用了。可是夏宇豪後來嫌這個乳名不夠霸氣就不讓人喚，也不願讓人知道。後來知曉這個小名的鄰居也漸漸搬走了，除了唐雅淇和娟姐，就只有非盛哲了，連振文振武也不知道。

「怎麼不讓叫了？這名字多好聽。」非盛哲一臉懷念的說道。

「唉！總之，你別叫了！」夏宇豪漲紅一張俊臉的奪門而出，卻一頭撞上一個結實的胸膛。邱子軒拿出補習用的書本和文具，正要到廚房喚人卻見夏宇豪一臉紅霞的跑出來，腿腳不便但反射神經完美的他連忙一把抱住自家男友。

「怎麼了？」夏宇豪正要回答，卻聽到廚房內傳來非盛哲略為欠揍的聲音。

「 _想當年那位白白嫩嫩的小娃娃扭着短短的雙腿跑過來抱着我，還有那把軟軟糯糯的聲音說『小非哥哥不要走！豆豆需要小非哥哥！』，真是說有多可愛，就有多可愛，叫人心都化了。豆豆~_ 」

非盛哲還故意的捏高自己的聲線，廚房外的夏宇豪身子一僵，邱子軒一呆。過了半嚮，邱子軒看向夏宇豪，忽然扯出一個邪惡的笑容。

「豆豆？」

「你不許叫！」夏宇豪炸毛了，臉紅得快要滴出血來。都是非盛哲的錯！若不是他，邱子軒就不會知道他還有這個如此不霸氣的小名！

「你這麼可愛的人兒，跟如此可愛的小名可真是絕配啊。」

「絕配你媽！不許叫！」

「乖，我的夏豆豆，今天上課有留心嗎？」

「邱子軒！」

「怎麼？許你小非哥哥和王家兄弟叫，我這個正牌男友反而不許嗎？」

「王振文他們才不知道！」夏宇豪雙手掩面。「王振武還好說，若是王振文知道了我還不被他給笑死？！」

邱子軒好笑的把夏宇豪擁進懷中，輕拍他背。

「好，不讓王振文知道。」

* * *

 

與此同時，正攤屍在床上的王振文突然打了個大噴嚏。剛洗完澡打着赤膊的王振武連忙放下手中的水杯，從椅背上拿過一張毛毯把自家寶貝捂實。

「不是叫你先擦乾頭髮再睡嗎？一會兒着涼了怎麼辦？」王振武劍眉微蹙的坐到床邊，輕輕扶起弟弟的頭放到自己腿上，再拿過放到一旁的吹風機，細心的梳理着王振文烏黑亮麗的頭髮，還不忘輕柔卻不失力道的按摩一下頭部的皮膚。王振文則枕在他哥哥壯實的大腿上，雙手環抱着他的腰，享受着世上最好的沙龍服務。

「總覺得有人在說我壞話……」王振文把頭埋在王振武的肚子上咕噥道。

「你想多了吧。」王振武把吹風機放好，從後環抱着弟弟，王振文則在其中找一個特別舒服的位置。

「嘿，我的直覺可是很準的。」王振文抬起頭。「我猜一定是夏宇豪那傢伙在說我壞話。你知道他——唉喲！你幹嘛咬我？！」

「在床上說別的男人不該受罰？」王振武放開弟弟脖子，一個翻身把王振文壓在身下。

「呸！我和夏宇豪也是坤陰你吃醋個鬼？！」王振文錘了王振武的胸口一下，但不忘壓低自己的聲線。畢竟夏宇豪『未登記坤陰』這個身份太特殊，他們也不敢讓其他人知道，包括自己的父母。

「我就是愛吃醋，誰的醋我也吃。」王振武俯下身子，又準備一番蹂躪。

「你！你不要臉！哎呀！你別咬！別⋯⋯別碰那裡！」

在客廳的王父聽着房間裡的動靜，清秀的眉毛抽了抽。

「他們兩個……可真激烈……」

一旁的張母 **（注2）** 淡然自若的啜了一口剛泡好的人參烏龍茶，嘴角帶笑的回道。

「年輕人嘛，才剛互相標記沒多久，又互通心意，當然乾柴烈火了。」

「哼！又不是你嫁兒子，你當然沒所謂。」王父氣呼呼的說，想到趁自己不留意時把自家寶貝兒子拐走的臭小子，就氣不打一處來。

「不還是你兒子？不過你放心，我已跟南南說了，保護措施還是要做的，我可不希望振文大學還沒畢業就讓我們抱孫子了。」

「他敢？！」王父炸毛，衝動的性格跟王振文如出一轍。「他敢搞大我兒子肚子我第一個饒不了他！」

「冷靜點，甜心。一切皆由天定，未來就讓緣份帶領着吧。」

* * *

鏡頭轉回夏宇豪家，夏宇豪又是威逼又是利誘的跟邱子軒約定：在沒有第三方在場的情況下才能喚他的小名。現在，邱子軒和夏宇豪坐在房中補習，邱子軒的嘴角依舊保持着二十度的上揚，夏宇豪則鼓着一張紅臉，低頭看着眼前的生物學課本。

「——疫苗有好幾種，最主要的有：減活、滅活、類毒素和亞單位疫苗。減活疫苗即是仍然存活，但致病性被降低的病原體，最明顯的例子就是預防肺結核的卡介苗BCG和預防脊髓灰質炎，即是小兒麻痺症的疫苗了。它的好處是——」

夏宇豪抱着邱子軒送的排球，心不在焉的聽着邱子軒的講解，一邊看着男友的俊顏。

「——但由於病原體依然有一定的致病性，所以被接種者有可能會染病，尤其是免疫力低下的族群。有些病原體也有可能出現重新成為高致病性的返祖情況，這較常見於小兒麻痺疫苗，所以某些國家已經——」

邱子軒怎麼能如此好看啊？夏宇豪心想，暖色調的燈光，配上邱子軒沉厚的聲線，令夏宇豪心中生出一副極大的安全感。隨之而來的，是一陣陣的睡意。

「你有在聽嗎？」夏宇豪的腦袋忽然被輕了一下。回過神來卻發現邱子軒板着一張臉的看着他。

「專心一點，別老盯着我看。下個月的小測你不及格的話我就用排球K死你！」

「唔……」夏宇豪摸了摸自己的腦袋瓜。非盛哲也在此時捧着兩碗切好的水果進來了。

「先休息一下吧，別累着了。來，吃點蘋果和柳橙。」非盛哲把碗放好，夏宇豪這時才發現非盛哲的左鬢有一條疤痕。

「你這裡是怎麼了？」夏宇豪皺眉，伸手摸了摸那道礙眼的疤痕。

非盛哲僵了一下。

**TBC…**

* * *

**注：1、參考一下下圖：范少勳參與過的公益片段——浮士德計劃。話說少勳的肌膚真是不一般的白嫩呢，大有「溫泉水滑洗凝脂」的感覺。XD**

****  
****  


**2、為免跟王振文生母混淆，王振武的母親在這裡就先用着舊名張力勤的姓氏，統稱張母。**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章來點回憶，《HIStory》系列其他角色的名字也會出現，稍稍打個醬油，希望不會太亂吧。


	6. 第五章：流水賬中的流水賬

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如文章標題所言，這應該是最沉悶最流水賬的一章，悶得我都不太敢放上來了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意： 除了原創角色，其他都不是我的。
> 
> ABO宇宙！ABO宇宙！ABO宇宙！
> 
> Alpha = 乾陽；Beta = 中平；Omega = 坤陰
> 
> 情節拖沓、前言不對後語、文筆差劣、邏輯已死。還望各位大大多多包涵。
> 
> 《HIStory》系列的所有CP和角色都會出現，不過《越界》為主。
> 
> OOC是一定的，情節也有一定的改動。不喜請出門左轉。

「你這裡是怎麼了？」夏宇豪皺眉，伸手摸了摸非盛哲鬢上那道礙眼的疤痕。

非盛哲僵了一下，隨即扯起一個笑容。

「沒甚麼，就是不小心碰傷了。」

「小非哥哥……」夏宇豪靜靜的說。「你可知道你說謊時，右手姆指和食指會不自覺的互相磨擦嗎？」

非盛哲靜了一會，嘆了一口氣。他清楚這個弟弟有打破砂鍋問到底的習慣。也好，這麼多年了，他也應該跟過去正式訣別了，真正擁抱現在所有的。

「宇豪，你可記得我曾高一時曾轉過學？」

「唔。媽有跟我提過，說有人欺負你。」

「我當年喜歡上一個學長，他是一個乾陽，吉他社的幹事。」非盛哲走到窗邊看着萬家燈火的台北市。「說不上很帥，但總有令人覺得安心的感覺。當時我加入吉他社有很大原因是為了他。」

夏宇豪也回想起當年有時會見到住在隔壁的非盛哲到晚上八時才背着一支吉他回來。青澀的臉孔散發着開朗的笑臉，像是雨後陽光一樣。

「起初我一直把自己的心意藏起，畢竟他雖不及籃球隊隊長那麼受歡迎，但追求者也不少。所以當有天他約我出去，說他喜歡我，想跟我交往，我覺得自己高興得快要上天了。」

「不過……」

「不知道誰把這個消息說了出去，我一個中平，平平無奇的卻能獲得一個乾陽的青睞，自然有很多人不滿。所以有一天放學他們就把我給堵在吉他社的社辦裡。他們當中有男有女，有社裡的也有社外的。但他們都有一個共同點：就是說話都很難聽。我很害怕，也很難過。他們當中有不少是我的朋友，但他們卻用最惡毒的口吻說出最難聽的話語。」

非盛哲垂首，耳邊似乎還能聽到那些嘲諷聲。

「而最後的一根稻草，卻是來自那位學長。他當着眾人面前說是我纏着他，又說他永遠不會喜歡我這種噁心的人。我猶如五雷轟頂，想逃離這個人間地獄，卻被一名曾經是最要好的朋友絆倒，摔倒在書架上。我想應該是那時左鬢被割到了，但我不知道在流血，直到回到家才發現我差不多是血流披面的，幸好媽不在，不然該嚇死她了。」

嘶啦！

突兀的聲音打斷了非盛哲的敍述，三人看向聲音來源。原來夏宇豪在盛怒中不小心把筆記本給撕破了。此刻的他臉還是一片通紅，但卻不是因為害羞，而是怒氣；晶亮的雙眼溢滿淚水，牙關緊咬，雙手緊握。

非盛哲走到夏宇豪身旁，輕輕的把他擁入懷中。夏宇豪的雙手則一把抓住非盛哲燙得筆直的衣服，把頭埋在他肩頸處。

「都過去了。」非盛哲溫柔的拍拍他的背。「我不否認那段時間我非常痛苦，覺得全世界都是灰色而陰寒的。我想過自殘，也曾經自暴自棄過。若不是他，我可能就真的會墮落了。」

「那那些人呢？他們有付出代價吧？」夏宇豪的聲音有點啞。

「也許吧。畢竟你知道你葉子的。」非盛哲忍不住露出一個笑容。夏宇豪也想起那位國一時已在田徑隊大放異彩，氣勢和實力都巾幗不讓鬚眉的女強人葉玟伶，心中也稍稍放心了一點。

「她做了甚麼我不清楚，不過很快就沒有人再來找我麻煩了。但那地方留下的傷痕太深，我媽怕我留在那會有抑鬱症，又擔心那些人故態復萌就替我轉學了。葉子也跟着我一起轉學。聽說有人想挽留她，但她卻拒絕了。」非盛哲笑說，腦中又想起當天有個老師又是說之以理，又是動之以情的想讓這位田徑隊隊長回心轉意。但葉玟伶的態度則非常強硬，並表示她不會在一間她朋友受傷害，但始作俑者卻能逍遙法外的學校裡學習。」

「而且坦白說，這麼多年過去，我連他們的名字也忘得差不多了，反正不值得為那些人操心勞氣。今天提起，就當是一個訣別。傷口仍在，但它不會再為我帶來痛楚。」

「你剛才提到的『他』，是甚麼人？」夏宇豪的心情平復些許，倚在非盛哲的肩上。「當時他只是一個陌生人而已。」非盛哲想到那天晚上命中注定的邂逅，微微笑了出來。「但這個素未謀面的陌生人卻開解了我，讓我知道失戀並不是一切。若被傷害了，身邊總會有人第一時間趕到你身邊照顧你。在媽和葉子的陪伴下我慢慢恢復過來。到我上了大學，又認識了周紹安，他和葉子硬是把我拉進話劇社，認識了一班很好的朋友，我才重新開朗起來。」

非盛哲拿出手機，點開一張合照：非盛哲一臉歡笑的站在中央，葉玟伶和一個肌肉發達的男生站在他身邊，另外十個男生和三個女生如眾星拱月般的圍着他們。

「葉子在這，旁邊的肌肉男就是周紹安了。」非盛哲指了指站在葉子身旁笑得一臉呆萌的肌肉男說道。

「葉子姐姐漂亮了好多啊，上次見她時還有點兒胖呢，整張臉肉嘟嘟的都是嬰兒肥。」

「哈哈！你可別讓她聽到這話，不然你會被她整得很慘的。」非盛哲大笑，揉了揉夏宇豪軟軟的頭毛。

「不過也是，女大十八變，葉子也不遑多讓。現在她是大學田徑隊最年輕的隊長，聽說好像中華台北隊也有向她拋橄欖枝呢。在她後方的是大學學生會會長麥英雄，他的男友古思任是社的其中一位幹事，英雄一有空就會來探他，然後兩人一起回家。」非盛哲指了指一個高大健碩的帥哥和他身旁羊脂白玉般的男孩說，幾張熟悉的臉孔卻闖進了夏宇豪和邱子軒的視線中。

「欸，這不是那個這幾年在兩岸四地都很紅的明星嗎？」夏宇豪指着照片中一個特別高大的人問道。

「對啊，就是他：程清。」非盛哲點頭道。「由於工作關係他並不常出現，但每次出現都很努力很投入。」

「他一個藝人也要進戲劇社？」

「他說戲劇社中能學到的東西要多很多。你拍電影拍劇集，失誤了可以NG重來，可是在話劇裡這是不可行的。所以至少在他眼裡，話劇和戲曲這些必須一氣呵成的才是最能鍛練演技的，不過這是題外話。在他旁邊的這個平頭男生是他的愛人豐河；這個載着眼鏡的女生是豐河的好友傅夢夢——」非盛哲指着平頭男生旁留着及肩褐色長髮的美人說。

「傅夢夢？！」邱子軒想到何小小今天說過的事，失聲驚叫。

「你又認識她？」非盛哲和夏宇豪一頭霧水的看着他。

「我聽過她的名字。她⋯⋯算吧，不重要。」邱子軒撫額。

「說到夢夢，你們可要注意點，不然會被她拿來當小說素材啊，雖然你們並不是她最萌的再婚兄弟CP。」非盛哲好心提醒到。

再婚兄弟CP⋯⋯邱子軒暗自為王振文和王振武點一排蠟，本想他們已經要應付何小小了，現在還多出來一個目測戰鬥力不相上下的傅夢夢⋯⋯這兩個女人合起伙來絕對有摧毀宇宙的能力啊⋯⋯

「咦？這不是江勁騰和邵逸辰嗎？」夏宇豪又指了指站在後方擁成一團的兩個人道。

「哦？你居然知道邵逸辰？」非盛哲挑起一邊秀眉。「你說你們知道江勁騰並不出奇，但邵逸辰可是被他寶貝得很，藏得很好。就算是現在，除了江勁騰心中認可的，說白了這裡面有大半是這幅照片中的人，沒有人知道邵逸辰是這位冰山律師的另一半，就連江家裡有很多親戚也不知道。」

「他有個堂弟是我們排球隊的隊員。」邱子軒解釋。「他和邵逸辰曾經來過看我們練球，今天在學校也見過他們，但他並不像是會玩戲劇的人。」

「邵逸辰的確不是戲劇社的成員，他倒是想試試，可是⋯⋯你們知道的。邵逸辰的發小李慕白 **（注1）** 才是。」非盛哲指着一個表情特別豐富的少年說。

「長得挺可愛啊。」夏宇豪脫口而出，然後腰被人掐了一下。轉過頭看才發現邱子軒黑着一張俊臉的盯着自己，夏宇豪打了個寒顫。「的確是挺可愛，也很有才，和程清是戲劇社的兩大台柱。所以已有人把他給搞到手了。」非盛哲好笑的看着兩人的互動。「這個看上去不太正經的是他的愛人雷重鈞。」

「噢，我知道他。」夏宇豪想起了甚麼道。「他的家族黑白通吃，他自己和江勁騰，還有富二代麥英雄和蔡依君是一同長大的好友。」

「你從哪裡知道這些的？」非盛哲皺眉問道。

「呃⋯⋯」夏宇豪神情有點閃縮，有顧左右而言他之勢。

「夏宇豪！」這回非盛哲和邱子軒十分合拍。

「我老闆跟雷重鈞有點交情，他也經常帶麥英雄、江勁騰和哲剛來我打工的地方消遣。」夏宇豪低頭看着眼前的筆記。

「打工？你才多大就要出來打工，唐阿姨知道嗎？」非盛哲聽上去有點不滿，於是夏宇豪又要重復一遍他曾跟邱子軒說過的。

「所以你是為了報恩才去打工？你是欠了那人多大人情，要來個《白鶴報恩》的情節？」非盛哲問道。

「可以說是救命之恩。」夏宇豪點了點頭。

「你沒有跟我提過這段，你只是說媽不知道你在打工。」邱子軒皺眉道。

「那時我們還沒在一起嘛。」夏宇豪別扭的回道。

一陣沉默在三人間瀰漫。

「好了，我先走了。你們也別太晚睡，明天我再來看你們。」非盛哲嘆了一口氣，拍了拍夏宇豪便走了，剩下邱子軒和夏宇豪面面相覷。

* * *

 

「你給我交待清楚，你到底是甚麼原因要去X-Club工作的？」

非盛哲離開後，邱子軒立即打電話回家說會留宿在夏宇豪家，現在洗好澡的兩人坐在夏宇豪的床上，邱子軒穿着夏宇豪的背心，交叉着雙臂，板着一張臉的瞪着男友。不知道是不是因為標記的緣故，邱子軒的身體有二次發育的跡象，他比平常高大了，體重和肌肉質量增加了，還有個說出來邱子軒會尷尬，夏宇豪會害羞，何小小會尖叫的發育。現在的他，更像一個成熟的乾陽了。

「軒……」

「別給我裝可愛！」

夏宇豪吸了一口氣。

「有人故意把我的包扔到廁所，包裡面有我的抑制劑和藥。」

邱子軒瞪大雙眼。

「那時我國三，因為抑制劑的緣故，我的內分泌被擾亂了，情緒也變得暴躁而怒。」夏宇豪淡淡的說道，看似事不關己，可是那微微顫動的雙手卻不自覺間透露了主人心裡的不安，邱子軒輕輕的把戀人抱進懷中。

「雖然國小時也有人會拿我單親家庭一事作談資，甚麼娘娘腔、人妖，可以說是家常便飯。但是國中開始他們就變本加厲了，國一時曾經有個同年級的因為嫉妒我成績比他好，信不信由你，我成績曾經也名列前茅過，跟其他同學說我是不知哪裡來的野種，更說我媽是失足少女 **（注2）** 。」夏宇豪輕靠在邱子軒胸口，聽着實在的心跳，感受着環繞着自己的雙臂，那和暖的體溫，醇厚的咖啡香，慢慢剖開自己心中的一處傷痕。「

我把他狠狠揍了一頓，後來王振文跟我說當時我的臉有如羅剎惡鬼，整個班的同學都被嚇壞了。後來我當然被記過了，聽說那人的父母還想鬧大，不過王振文事先錄影了，証明了他挑釁在先，那家人知道自己理虧也不敢做次，雖然我回家後也被媽打了一頓。」

夏宇豪扯出一個比哭更難看的笑。

「媽不希望我跟人動手，我就盡量控制自己的脾氣，可是⋯⋯其他人見我收斂了，就以為我怕了，開始肆無忌憚的故意找茬，同年級的，高年級的也有。」夏宇豪的身子開始發抖，更加縮進邱子軒的懷中。

「值日時，才剛打掃好教室，轉眼間又被弄得亂七八糟的；下課去上個廁所回來，工作紙和書簿不是被弄皺撕掉就是被扔到垃圾桶；有時經過走廊，走個樓梯，忽然會有顆石子和垃圾扔過來，或者一桶水從隨便一個方向潑過來⋯⋯」

邱子軒情不自禁的收緊了對夏宇豪的懷抱，心疼得不行，那時夏宇豪才多大，年幼的心靈就要面對如此殘酷的霸凌？學校不是教導學生向善的地方嗎？為何那群學生的品德卻是愈教愈壞，霸凌愈來愈嚴重以致學校也變成了一個戰場？是他們的父母錯了嗎？是教師的錯嗎？還是整個社會本身就是錯的？

「我一直忍着，如非必要都不動手⋯⋯可是⋯⋯哪怕是這樣⋯⋯老師們都以為是我先出手⋯⋯」

夏宇豪顫抖得更厲害，邱子軒輕吻着他的髮旋，希望用行動和信息素好好安撫自己受傷害的伴侶。

「直到有次他們做得太過火，一個不慎把我從樓梯上推了下來，被一個職員看到，老師們才知道他們冤枉人了，把那班始作俑者訓誡了一頓。後來媽把我從醫院接回家，我發現她哭了⋯⋯除了我分化時哭過，她從沒流過一滴眼淚⋯⋯她不說話，就是一直抱着我，低聲的啜泣着⋯⋯」

夏宇豪吞了吞口水。

「第二天是我值日，我跟往常一樣留下打掃課室後才離開，突然一群人衝過來，為首的就是說我是野種的那個。他在外面傍上了一班混混，就想來找我報復了。哎⋯⋯你別抱這麼緊，我快不能呼吸了！」

邱子軒這才放鬆了一點對夏宇豪的懷抱，但就把頭埋到夏宇豪的後頸，淺吻輕咬着腺體，注入能令坤陰放鬆的信息素。

「他們把我堵在牆角，纏着我，然後趁亂搶了我的書包，到我把他們都打倒後，他們有人已經把我的包塞到馬桶去了。那些抑制劑、阻斷劑和中和噴霧全都不能用了。我本來打算先回家再聯絡娟姐的，可是才剛走出校門，我就聞到一陣濃郁的焦糖味，身體也開始變得軟弱無力，我知道我的發情期提早了，我避開多人的街道跑啊跑，感到身上的焦糖味愈來愈濃，直到跑到一條巷口，我撞上了他⋯⋯幸好是他。」

夏宇豪放鬆了一點。

「那時我已經渾身無力，全身被大汗濕透，視線開始模糊，腦子也快要糊成一團，只是聞到那陣烈火般的白蘭地味信息素。若不是他緊抓着我雙手，可能我就要當場撕掉我的衣服撲上去了。他見我狀況不對，二話不說的便把我抱起來⋯⋯這時我已看不清四周了，耳邊傳來的聲音也忽大忽小的，只感到身子一晃一晃的，不知過了多久被放到一個挺柔軟的地方上。然後，有人用濕毛巾替我擦汗，有人在我耳邊輕語，然後有人在我胳膊上刺了一下，我就失去意識了。」

夏宇豪在邱子軒的懷中嘆了一口氣。

「不知過了多久，我才醒過來，這時熱潮稍為退卻，腦子和視線也恢復正常了。我的救命恩人，還有他的私人醫生和三個最重要的左右手，一直陪在我身旁，幫我渡過了這次的難關。他們⋯⋯願意為我提供庇護，為我提供抑制劑。後來他們禁不住我的要求，就讓我留在X-Club打工。」

「那個救了你的人⋯⋯就是X-Club的老闆？上次趕走了那班人的那個？」邱子軒依舊抱着夏宇豪，低聲問道。

「噢，不是他。上次那位是經理，但他不是金字塔最頂端的那個人，X-Club是他發跡的地方，現在其實也只是他諸多產業中的其中一個。」夏宇豪笑道，從邱子軒的懷中掙脫出來。然後拉着他男友平躺到床上。

「說起來，我有空也應該帶你去見見那幾個救了我的人呢，畢竟他們在我心中也是有如父親和兄弟的存在了。他們雖然看起來挺兇，但人還是很好的⋯⋯」

夏宇豪的音量愈說愈少，沒多久便在熟悉的溫度和氣味中沉睡過去。看着沐浴在幽幽月華裡的身影，邱子軒也摘去了眼鏡，輕輕的從後擁上，鼻尖輕撫夏宇豪後頸上的腺體，深深的吸了一口甜膩的焦糖香，然後嘴角含笑的，一夜佳夢。

**TBC…**

* * *

**注：1、現實中美強森也有演舞台劇的經驗。**

**2、參考一下柴雞蛋的《上癮》。**

**會不會很亂？一下子《My Hero》、《離我遠一點》、《着魔》和《是非》的大部分人也跑出來了。**

**夏宇豪被霸凌的一段參考了[@杂食离](http://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=3320404) 的[《踏空》小甜餅](http://ouermeng.lofter.com/post/1d25cb8f_1282e7ea)。**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好了，雄思、清河、勁辰、均白都出現了。再囉嗦一句：會不會很亂？


	7. 第六章：團寵遭人欺？！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大可和小甲率先修成正果了！撒花！
> 
> 可是居然有人膽敢欺負我們的團寵江勁揚！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意： 除了原創角色，其他都不是我的。
> 
> ABO宇宙！ABO宇宙！ABO宇宙！
> 
> Alpha = 乾陽；Beta = 中平；Omega = 坤陰
> 
> 情節拖沓、前言不對後語、文筆差劣、邏輯已死。還望各位大大多多包涵。
> 
> 《HIStory》系列的所有CP和角色都會出現，不過《越界》為主。
> 
> OOC是一定的，情節也有一定的改動。不喜請出門左轉。

踏入一月中旬，距離HVL複賽的時間也愈近，排球隊的訓練也理所當然的加緊了，各隊員也抓緊時間提升自己的體能，可是今天，有意外出現。

「好，大家趕緊熱身，再開始攔網練習。」何中中站在排球網邊吆喝道。

「教練。」賀承恩舉手道。「勁揚還沒到欸。」

「又是這樣？」何中中皺眉道。「這已是他第四次缺席了。」

眾人面面相覷，江勁揚是他們隊中唯一一個一年級，沒有人跟他同班，所以江勁揚發生甚麼事他們也不知道。

「先別管他了，開始練習。」何中中命令道。

當一個人全神專注於一件事時，時間總是流得特別快，轉眼間便是黃昏落暮之時，艷紅的夕陽也漸漸隱沒在地平線下，志弘中學的師生大多都回家了，但體育館正是燈火正盛，鞋子和地面的磨擦聲、排球撞擊牆身、地面和身體的拍擊聲、球員的叫喊聲和教練的哨子聲相互纏繞，共同編織出青春中最華美的樂章。

「好！今天的練習到此為止，明天下課再繼續。」何中中一手叉腰，一手拿着打狗棒，中氣十足的說道。「今天晚上都給我好好休息。隊長和經理們留下，其他人解散！還有，李俊喆，陳家均，你們有空去找找勁揚，他這幾天很是反常。」

「為何是我們？」陳家均問道。

「你們三個不是感情最好的嗎？」何中中揮舞她那根小手棒。「上下課基本都在一起鐵三角似的。去！」

經過一整個下午的高強度訓練，快要累垮的一眾隊員終於迎來了解脫的時刻。跟教練道別後各自沐浴更衣去了。

「教練應該是要跟我們討論集訓營的事，應該會談挺久的，你今天就別等我了。」邱子軒拿着濕毛巾細心的為夏宇豪抹汗溫柔道。

「軒～我想跟你一起！」夏宇豪拉起邱子軒稍稍帶繭的手，嘟嘴撒嬌道。

「乖，先回家，等我回來。」邱子軒嘴角帶笑，不理夏宇豪身上的汗味，輕輕把他擁進懷中，順帶無視何小小閃亮的雙眼，王振文紙老虎式的眼神恐嚇，以及陳家均黑洞般的臉色。

「我有點餓了，不知我的內子會給我一個甚麼驚喜呢？」邱子軒在夏宇豪耳邊輕語，順道吸了口隱沒在汗味中的淡淡焦糖香，然後毫不意外的見到自家男友的臉以肉眼可見的速度變紅。

「我⋯⋯我知道了⋯⋯」夏宇豪一臉羞澀的垂下腦袋，邱子軒笑容更盛的摸了摸那濃密順滑的頭毛，然後做了一件他從沒做過的事：他吻了夏宇豪的額頭。

夏宇豪的臉紅得快要滴出血了，何小小在心裡尖叫，王振武行雲流水般的攔住了想衝上前揍人的王振文，陳家均索性眼不見為乾淨的跑進更衣室去了。

* * *

 

頂着一張紅霞滿佈的臉，夏宇豪心不在焉的更衣沖身，直到陳家均忍無可忍的一掌打到他胳膊上，他才如夢初醒。

「幹嘛啊？短腿！找抽嗎？」夏宇豪撫着被打的膊胳罵道。

「醒醒吧，穿成這個樣子成何體統？」陳家均交叉着壯實的雙臂，一臉鄙視的看着夏宇豪。夏宇豪跑到鏡子前一看，才發現自己的襯衣內外反轉了穿，褲子拉鏈中門大開，而本應藏在校服下的白色背心則安安靜靜的躺在長凳上。

夏宇豪尷尬的把自己的衣著整理好，陳家均倚在牆邊，依舊一臉嫌棄。

「真是的，都不知道學長為何會跟你在一起，像個白痴似的。」

夏宇豪炸毛，撩起袖子就要撲上前。

「欸欸欸！你們不要打架！」林大可適時出現，調停了兩人劍拔弩張的氣氛。兩人看了對方一眼，哼了一聲，互不瞅睬。

「真是的，都在一起好幾個月了，怎麼還是兩天一小吵三天一大吵，像對鬧彆扭的幼稚園學生一樣的。」別看林大可平常看起來呆萌戇直的看似無害，嚴厲起來時的氣勢可以媲美曾正帆。

「誰跟他一起了？！」夏宇豪和陳家均異口同聲的叫道，然後看向對方。

「你別學我說話！」

「誰想學你了？！」

「閉嘴！」大可厲聲說，然後深吸一口氣讓自己冷靜下來。「真是夠了，這是一支球隊，是大家互相合作鼓勵，突破自己為校爭光的地方，不是互相指罵的戰場。還是你們其實是存心要弄垮我們排球隊？」

「當然不是！我一直希望能夠帶學長進決賽！」陳家均下意識的辯解。

「可是你們的行為跟這個目標根本是南轅北轍！那天隊長已經說過，以我們目前的實力，想在甲組勝出的機會已經很渺茫，若果我們再繼續一盤散沙下去，莫說是決賽，打進八強也是個痴心妄想。」

林大可彷似燃着火焰的雙瞳在兩人間來回着。

「你們覺得自己有的是青春可以無限揮攉的話，請便；其他人可沒這個福利，不論是賀承恩，還是邱子軒，還是我，還是小甲，大家的理想可經不起你們這種揮攉。」

林大可說罷便拂袖而行，卻在更衣室門外碰上垂首揉着右眼的龔萬祥。

「欸，你怎麼了？」林大可擔心的跑上前。「眼睛又不舒服了嗎？」 **（注1）**

「沒甚麼，就是這幾天總有種脹痛的感覺。」龔萬祥皺眉道。

「除此之外呢？有沒有閃光？飛蚊？或者任何異常情況？」

「沒有。」

「要不我們去醫院檢查一下吧。」

「不用吧，以前又不是沒經歷過這事，休息一下就好了。」龔萬祥揮了揮手。

「小甲，這事可大可小，容不得如此兒戲。」大可不認同的說道，小甲則在心裡翻了個白眼。

「好了，怎麼還跟小時候一樣愛雞婆呢？」

「誰讓你如此的叫人操心呢？」林大可揉了揉龔萬祥剛修剪過短短的頭髮。「而且小時候我媽不是曾問過一個可愛的小笨蛋，說他既吃了我們家的茶，怎麼還不給我們家作媳婦？ **（注2）** 那個小笨蛋是怎麼回的？好像是在我的所有親人面前說，我要作大可哥哥的媳婦！」

「尼瑪，別再提這件事好不好？我雞皮疙瘩都要掉滿地了！」龔萬祥打掉大可的手，卻不可避免的被人看到那張微微現紅的臉。

「再說這是小孩子間的玩笑而已。」

「但於我而言，這是一個認真的承諾。」大可忽然收起那張嬉皮笑臉，握起小甲的手，輕摸着掌心中那些薄繭，莊重又深情的說。「我家人也很喜歡你，你不用害怕會像以前一樣被人欺負，因為會有人關心你，願意為你出頭。」

面對這番深情告白，龔萬祥羞紅了臉，連忙又掙開大可的手。

「誰要你出頭啦？我也是個男生好不好？」

看着別扭的準男友，林大可心中暗笑這人還真是可愛，龔萬祥臉上紅意更甚。

「不是說要帶我去看醫生嗎？走吧！」

林大可笑着上前，握起那隻手。

而今次，龔萬祥沒有掙開……

* * *

 

說回陳家均和夏宇豪，自林大可宇宙大爆炸般的罵了兩人後，火熱的頭腦都冷靜下來了。對啊，他們彼此之間只是意氣之爭，卻足以斷送整支球隊的夢想。

他們彼此都有責任，可是……他們就是拉不下面子跟對方道歉啊！

兩人就這樣大眼瞪小眼的看着對方，直至夏宇豪的手機忽然響了起來。

「抱歉。」夏宇豪連忙抓着這個下台階溜了。他跑到一間空置的教室，拿出手機一看，是唐雅淇的短訊，說是娟姐知道了他跟邱子軒的關係，要來一個三堂會審。

夏宇豪雙眼一黑，正要踏出課室，卻在黑暗中聽見一些聲響，和一把啜泣聲。

「都這個時候了？居然還有人在？」夏宇豪皺眉的打開電燈，卻見到一個人影抱着自己縮成一團在牆角，不是江勁揚又是誰？

「勁揚？」夏宇豪不確定的喚道，卻見那團人影一個激靈，隨即把自己抱得更緊。這時，夏宇豪才留意到江勁揚的身邊全是紙張、文具、書簿等，全部被塗污了。夏宇豪心中忽然有個不好的預感，這個場面……太似曾相識了。

「勁揚，你還好嗎？」夏宇豪強壓下內心的不安，走到江勁揚跟前，輕輕用手碰了碰江勁揚的胳膊，卻見他顫抖得更厲害了。

「勁揚？」

慢慢的，像是耗盡全身力氣似的，江勁揚慢慢抬起頭，夏宇豪倒吸一口氣。

一道還在滲血的細長傷口從江勁揚的右眼眼角伸延至顴骨，他的嘴角破了，鼻孔有乾掉的血跡，額角有瘀傷，所有證據都指向一個答案：霸凌。

* * *

 

「誰幹的？！」夏宇豪強忍心裡的怒氣問道。

「我——」

「你別跟我說是自己碰傷！」夏宇豪情不自禁的提高了他的音量，見江勁揚又縮了一縮，深吸一口氣把滿腔的怒火強壓下去。轉身把江勁揚散落一地的物品塞到自己的包包中。

「我們先把你的傷口處理好，之後你給我好好坦白。」夏宇豪兇聲惡氣，動作卻溫柔無比的扶起江勁揚，手才剛碰到對方，江勁揚便嘶了一聲，夏宇豪心中怒火更盛，難不成在看不見的地方也有傷？

輕柔的把江勁揚扶出教室，卻在轉角位碰上準備離開的陳家均。一如所料，陳家均一見到江勁揚的臉，馬上炸了。

「靠！誰幹的？！」

陳家均就要伸手去抓江勁揚，卻被夏宇豪阻止了。

「好了，你沒看到他有傷嗎？你若想幫忙，就去找些創可貼和消毒藥水吧。再這樣下去，傷口就要發炎了。」

陳家均深吸一口氣，轉身去準備所需物資。

在夏宇豪的攙扶下，江勁揚一拐一拐的坐到石壆上，屁股坐上堅硬的石塊時還痛得皺緊了眉頭，兩行珠淚忍不住從紅腫的眼角溢出。

「發生甚麼事了？有人欺負你嗎？」夏宇豪小心翼翼的碰了碰江勁揚的肩膀，唯恐稍為用力一點便會觸動到隱藏在校服下的傷口。

「沒……沒有……」

面對如此明顯的謊話，夏宇豪輕嘆一口氣，看着手拿着救傷用品急步跑回來的陳家均，又把視線轉回江勁揚身上。

「勁揚，我希望你能誠實回答我。我可以以過來人的身份告訴你：霸凌，必須要在萌芽之時就連根拔除，不然那些人就會得寸進尺，愈做愈過份，甚至可以鬧出人命。到時候不但你自己會受傷，關心你的人也會傷心的。」

江勁揚抬起那張掛彩的臉，被淚水點亮的眼睛看着夏宇豪，轉瞬又低垂下去了。

「到底怎麼了？」夏宇豪溫柔的問道。

江勁揚微微看向正在準備消毒工具的陳家均，夏宇豪秋波一轉，得出了一個假設。

「陳家均，我儲物櫃裡有盒喜療瘀，去幫我拿來。」夏宇豪拿出他的儲物櫃鑰匙遞給陳家均。

「你好手好腳自己拿啊！」陳家均有點不服氣，不過還是接過鑰匙。曾經有人說過，互不咬弦的陳家均和夏宇豪其實在本性上都是很相像的：看上去暴躁易怒蠻不講理，但內裡是個心思細膩的人，他們的溫柔只有他們心中珍視的人才有幸見到。他們還十分死心眼，對於自己重視的，有恩的，他們會不惜一切的去守護着，哪怕是讓自己傷痕累累。

話說回來，陳家均也看得出這兩人是有私話要說。想到這，心中有點說不出的滋味。何中中說得對，他跟江勁揚和李俊喆從小就認識，對於這個比他們都小一圈的男孩，他們都十分喜歡，也心甘情願的去寵。可是現在，這個平常被他們圍在中心的弟弟卻寧願跟一個認識大約半年的人說心事也不願跟他們說！

等陳家均離開了聽力範圍，夏宇豪便問道。

「是有人知道了你喜歡陳家均和李俊喆嗎？」

江勁揚的身子微微顫抖着。

「誰？是你的同班同學？還是同級的？還是高年級的？還是外面的？」

見江勁揚還想逃避，夏宇豪也只好出招了。

「你這個樣子我想你堂哥和逸辰哥也不知道吧？你想我直接告訴他們嗎？」夏宇豪想不到自己有天居然要學曾正帆的口吻來問出一個答案。

「不！不要！」江勁揚害怕的抓着夏宇豪的胳膊道。

「那你就告訴這是誰做的？我倒要看看，是那個不長眼的吃了豹子膽敢欺負我的朋友。」夏宇豪輕拍那雙愈抓愈緊的手，心想一個乾陽身上做出這種行為他應該覺得怪異，可是他沒有。相反，他覺得江勁揚……很有我見猶憐，令他想保護的感覺？

夏宇豪不知道的是，在過去幾個月的交集中，他的坤陰已潛意識的把江勁揚當成了自己的孩子了，自然是護着得很。

「幾星期前⋯⋯有個人轉學來了我的班別。」江勁揚細聲的說。「她以前跟我是同一間國中的，多才多藝，也能算是個明星學生。但她囂張跋扈，經常對其他人頤指氣使。假若遇到比她優秀的人，她會嫉妒，會去找人麻煩，甚至去抹黑別人。」

夏宇豪讓江勁揚躺到他腿上，有傷的一側向天，撿起放到一旁的脫脂棉球，用消毒火酒蘸濕，輕柔的為他臉上的傷口消毒。酒精刺激神經末梢帶來的痛楚令江勁揚忍不住又哭了出來。

「本來我跟她不同班別，應該是沒交集的，但有次校內繪畫比賽，我的作品被選為優勝，而她的則落選⋯⋯」

「所以她就懷恨在心，然後到處找你麻煩？」夏宇豪繼續細心地處理傷口。

「唔⋯⋯她是想，但那時家均和俊喆都在，所以她只有在言語上作點攻擊，說甚麼身為一個乾陽就不應該學畫畫之類的。只是當他們畢業後，她和那班爪牙便開始肆無忌憚了。後來他們不知道從哪裡知道我被父母趕了出門的消息，於是霸凌得更加厲害了。」

夏宇豪小心翼翼的把創可貼覆到那條細長的傷口上，卻不急着讓江勁揚起來。他就這樣讓江勁揚平躺在他腿上，輕輕的撫着他的柔軟的頭髮。

「我不想我堂哥因為此事而多添煩惱，那時他為了和逸辰哥在一起跟舅舅鬧得很兇，舅舅和舅母斷絕了對堂哥的一切支援。那時堂哥既要為自己的生活打算，又要防着舅舅可能會對逸辰哥不利。我很記得當時他的樣子，是多麼的疲累，生活的重擔壓在他還在成長的身心上。在這種情況下他還能義無反顧的收留我已是仁至義盡，我沒道理讓他再增加負擔。」

「所以不論他們做得多過份，我都在忍⋯⋯直到我國中畢業，我以為可以能跟這段不愉快的過去一刀兩斷！」江勁揚顫抖得更厲害，話都開始哽咽起來。夏宇豪把他擁進懷中，希望能安撫對方激動的情緒。「可是⋯⋯為甚麼她又回來了？！」

夏宇豪心疼的抱着江勁揚，同樣心疼的還有站在轉角處的陳家均。他並沒聽清楚江勁揚和夏宇豪說了甚麼，但江勁揚的啜泣聲就像一把鈍刀子緩緩的捅進他的心中。

「那天她踏進教室時⋯⋯我還曾奢望她會把我忘掉，誰知一下課她便走到我跟前落下馬威。」江勁揚吸了吸鼻子。「然後過了幾天，她塗污了我的書桌，又往我的抽屜裡塞垃圾和寫滿難堪字句的字條。我猜她應該是那個時候偷看了我的筆記本，從而得知我的秘密，又是一頓冷嘲熱諷，說我癩蛤蟆想吃天鵝肉，也不看看自己是甚麼斤両，一個娘娘腔也敢肖想其他乾陽。聽到這話我怒了，我說你這個注孤生的還敢出來禍害人，說你是狐狸精也是侮辱了狐狸精！」

江勁揚咬了咬下唇。

「也許是因為沒人見過我吼人，她一時沒反應過來。但第二天開始她便不斷找我碴，到了今天，她還找來一班不良少年在下課後來堵我，說是要給我一個教訓，讓我知道世上有些人是不能惹的。」

「那個婊子叫甚麼名字？」夏宇豪強忍怒氣的問道。

「陸⋯⋯陸姍⋯⋯」

「你說是誰？！」陳家均再也忍不住，從轉角位衝出來。江勁揚大驚失色的看着急步向自己跑過來的學長，心裡糊成一團，他聽到了多少？他知道他喜歡他和俊喆的秘密了嗎？他會厭惡他，疏遠他嗎？

說時遲那時快，陳家均已經衝到他們跟前，他赤紅着一雙眼，雙手有如鋼爪一樣鉗着江勁揚的肩膀，濃烈的陳醋味信息素如衝破河堤的洪鋒向四方八面奔襲而去，出於本能，江勁揚也不得不釋放自己的信息素與之抗衡，陳醋酸和甜膩的酥油融合在一起竟是意外的合拍。可是苦了夏宇豪，面對兩個乾陽的信息素夾擊，夏宇豪感到自己的體溫有升高的趨勢，小腹以下似有一股暗流在湧動，後頸的腺體震了一下。

夏宇豪用力掐了自己的大腿一下，強忍身體的不適，把陳家均的手打掉。

「幹嘛？短腿，審犯嗎？」

「你他媽的別管！」陳家均大吼一聲，又把焦點轉回江勁揚。「你剛才說是誰？！」

「就⋯⋯就是⋯⋯陸⋯⋯陸姍啊！」

「靠！」陳家均猛地放開江勁揚就要往校門跑，被夏宇豪和江勁揚抓住了。

「嘿！你要去哪？！」

「與你無關！放手！」

「放手？然後呢？讓你就這樣去找那個姓陸的報仇嗎？你夠強大嗎？」夏宇豪冷冷的說。「不知對方的底牌就這樣貿然的衝進去，你就沒有想過你不但報復不成，反而把自己給搭進去，然後令勁揚的處境更艱苦嗎？」

「那你說應該怎麼辦？！」陳家均嘶啞着嗓子吼道。「難不成就讓她一直欺壓勁揚嗎？」

「不會！」夏宇豪吼回去。

「江勁揚是我朋友，任何膽敢欺負我親人和朋友的，我一個都不會放過！我會令他們不得翻身。」

「說得容易，你怎麼做到讓他們不得翻身？」陳家均不屑的哼了一聲。

「別把話說太死。」夏宇豪扯出一抹冰冷的微笑。「蒼蠅不叮無縫的蛋，他們既然要作，就一定會留下把柄。」

「那要等到甚麼時候？」陳家均叉起雙臂，江勁揚看着陳家均結實的二頭肌漸漸隆起，俏臉點上一抹紅。

「我——」

「好了，你們兩個別吵了。」江勁揚終於忍不住了。「本來已經有點頭疼，還要聽你們吵，我先回家了。」

「甭想！」夏宇豪和陳家均第二次異口同聲。

「你今晚必須給我去醫院好好檢查。」陳家均命令道。

「能不去嗎？」江勁揚苦着一張臉。

「好啊，那你自己去跟你堂哥解釋了。」夏宇豪斜倚在柱子上。

「我真後悔讓你們認識我堂哥……」江勁揚嘟着嘴，但仍乖乖的跟在夏宇豪身後，陳家均則輕扶着他。

* * *

 

三人就這樣在萬家燈火的大街上走着，一路上皆是無言。

然而，福無重至禍不單行。在他們穿過一條橫巷時，就迎面碰上了一群蛇眉鼠眼的青少年。他們不少人理着標奇立異的髮型，染得五顏六色的令人眼花，某些人更是叼着煙，而在他們中間，則是一個濃妝豔抹衣著暴露的女生。見到這一群人，江勁揚下意識的抓緊了陳家均的手臂。

「呦，這不是那個無家可歸的小雜種娘娘腔嗎？」其中一個剃光頭的瘦猴不懷好意的叫道。

江勁揚縮了一下，發抖的身子流露着驚懼。

「沒想到你恢復能力這麼好啊。下午才跟我們玩完，轉眼間就生龍活虎了。」另一個滿身橫肉的大胖子插嘴道。

「是你們欺負他的？！」陳家均內心的怒火猶如瀕臨爆發的火山。

「欺負？小兄弟，這你就有點小題大做了，不過是開個玩笑而已，說得好像我們真的把怎麼樣了一樣。」一個留着點小鬍子的高個子大笑道。

「好了。」被拱在中央的陸姍一臉慵懶的說道，看向江勁揚的眼神卻是滿滿的不屑。「人家內心柔弱，不經逼，也禁不起嚇，嚇到了就只好雌伏在其他人的身下了。」

「就是，娘娘腔就是玩不起。」

「也不知道他有沒有小雞雞。」

其他跟班也跟着起哄。

「吐夠了沒有？」夏宇豪冷冷的說道。「你這張吐不出象牙的狗嘴若是吐完了就趕緊滾！」

這一句話立即抹去了對方所有人的笑容。

「操你媽，你有種再說一遍！」一個留着爆炸頭的罵了一句。

「果然，一口母豬和一群狗奴，哪能奢望他們能聽懂人話？」夏宇豪把身子橫在陳家均和江勁揚身前，右手悄悄伸到口袋中，把一條預設好的訊息發送出去。

「你！」陸姍對自己的容貌最為自負，面對此等話語如咽得下這口氣？當即怒氣沖沖的指着夏宇豪罵道。

「都給我上！我要他給我叩頭道歉！」她尖叫道。

其中一個特別狗腿的立馬衝上去，卻被夏宇豪手中的背包一把砸在臉上。

大戰爆發，夏宇豪一手把背包當成武器，一手把身邊的陳家均和江勁揚往巷口推。

「操！」

另外一個身材高大的流氓看到同伴被打，立馬提起拳頭揮向夏宇豪，卻被眼疾手快地出手握住了手腕，夏宇豪隨後用力一擰，只聽「噶」的一聲便把對方的腕關節給卸了，流氓剎時發出撕心裂肺的慘叫聲。

「啊！」

夏宇豪一個直拳將人揍飛了出去，抬頭冷漠地看着目瞪口呆的一群人。

「你！臭小子，敢傷我兄弟！」短暫的驚嚇過後，幾個男人都被激怒了。

「膽子夠大的！」

「你會付出代價的！待會落到我們手裡，看老子不玩死你？」

「還有他後面的那兩個！別讓他們跑了！」其中一個痞子指着正拉着江勁揚往巷口狂奔的陳家均，於是不良少年群分成三組：陸姍和四個牛高馬大的在一旁看着好戲，不斷叫囂着「打！都給我打！給他們一點教訓！」；六個則跟夏宇豪扭打成一團；剩下四個則追着陳家均和江勁揚去。

因為帶着傷員，陳家均本來就跑得不快，所以很快就被追上了。眼看一個高個子就要抓到勁揚，陳家均一把把他扯到懷中，再一個飛踢把對方躥飛了出去，正好摔到另一個流氓身上。剩餘兩個看了對方一眼，就地取材的從地上抄起一根木棍和鐵棍。情況一下子就反轉過來，陳家均既要自保又要保護勁揚，身上也無可避免的捱了幾下。接着，緊握的手被打中，陳家均手臂一麻便鬆手了。江勁揚腳下一絆，人便摔到圍牆邊，腦袋結結實實的撞上了堅硬的混凝土，撞得他耳鳴眼花，視線一片模糊。

其中一個不良少年見此，舉起手中斷了一端的木棍就要往江勁揚身上打下去。不遠處的陳家均大吼一聲，掙開了纏着他的流氓，想趕到勁揚身邊卻是趕不及了。

江勁揚視線才剛恢復清明，就看到斷棍尖銳的斷點猛地向自己揮下去，倒在地上的他雙手抱緊頭，閉緊了雙眼。

**TBC…**

* * *

 

**注：1、參考了一下潘偉銘的個人經歷，他也是個有故事的帥哥呢。**

**2、引用了《紅樓夢》王熙鳳打趣林黛玉的片段。**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章預告：當排球隊得知事件後會有甚麼反應呢？
> 
> 各位看官看完記得留言囉。


	8. 第七章：打醬油的《東北插班生》角色們

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 又是一篇流水賬，檢查時總覺得自己寫得都是辣雞。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意： 除了原創角色，其他都不是我的。
> 
> ABO宇宙！ABO宇宙！ABO宇宙！
> 
> Alpha = 乾陽；Beta = 中平；Omega = 坤陰
> 
> 情節拖沓、前言不對後語、文筆差劣、邏輯已死。還望各位大大多多包涵。
> 
> 《HIStory》系列的所有CP和角色都會出現，不過《越界》為主。
> 
> OOC是一定的，情節也有一定的改動。不喜請出門左轉。

江勁揚雙手抱緊頭，閉緊了雙眼，靜待被虐打的疼痛的到來。只是，他聽到木棍擊打上肌肉的聲音，卻感不到疼痛。

江勁揚睜開眼睛，卻見到一張放大的俊臉。原來夏宇豪眼見他就要受傷，一下大爆發的把身側的兩個不良少年踢開，再一個過肩摔把從後方勒着自己的大塊頭放到地上，然後猶如一頭獵豹般把江勁揚護在身下，自己則結實的挨了一下。

「夏宇豪！」江勁揚失聲驚叫。

忍着身上的痛楚與不適，夏宇豪把江勁揚和自己拉起來，其中一個不良少年見狀也揮動手中的鐵棒，這下打中了他的膝關節後側。同時大塊頭也從地上爬起來，衝過來就要還手。

夏宇豪只感到左腿一陣痲痺，看着向自己衝過來怒不可遏的大塊頭，又看向剛從四人組中掙脫開來的陳家均，一咬牙便把懷中的江勁揚用力推向陳家均。

「快跑！」夏宇豪吼道。

轉瞬間，大塊頭已追至，他一把抓着夏宇豪，正是腺體的位置。大塊頭的指甲劃過脆弱的器官，洶湧的信息素隨即乘虛而入，並跟邱子軒之前留下的信息素開始了激烈的競爭。夏宇豪一個激靈，他感到邱子軒的臨時標記有裂解的跡象。他的意識開始渙散，四肢漸漸變得無力，身體也開始散發出一股若有若無的焦糖香，同時心中有把聲音在呼叫着，叫他臣服。

夏宇豪咬了咬自己的舌尖一下，痛楚讓理智和力氣也稍稍回歸。他曲起右腿用力一踢，大塊頭痛苦的尖叫一聲，但仍緊抱着夏宇豪倒在地上。

「媽的！你們都給我上！」大塊頭猛地把夏宇豪推到地上，捂着襠部朝他腰上踢了一腳。此時夏宇豪已再無力氣了，體溫猛地升高，大汗開始湧出，焦糖香漸漸變濃，呼吸變得急促而淺短。不良少年們把夏宇豪團團圍住，高個子揪起夏宇豪的領子，把他拖到陸姍腳前。

「怎麼？剛剛不是還很勇猛的嗎？啊？」高個子把夏宇豪摔到地上，而另外四個流氓則押着陳家均和江勁揚在後面。

「敢傷我們兄弟你他媽嫌命長嗎？」

「好了。」陸姍又恢復那副慵懶的樣子，彎下腰俯視着夏宇豪。「小兄弟，念你初犯有眼不識泰山，我大人有大量的可以寬恕你，向我叩頭認錯，並別阻止我教訓那個小雜種，我就既往不究。」

回應她的，是夏宇豪惡狠狠的一口口水。

「可惡！還敢裝清高！」陸姍鐵青着一張臉，看向她的跟班們。「他是你們的了，好好玩吧，別弄死就好。」

流氓們看着倒地的夏宇豪，目光猥瑣。

「哈，老子還沒玩過男人，看你這般模樣，就讓老子過過癮！」

其中一個大塊頭伸手就要去扯夏宇豪的襯衣。

「你若想跟你的手說再見的話，盡管碰他。」一道清冷的聲音在巷口響起。眾人轉過去，只見一個身型瘦小的少年雙手插着褲袋，逆着燈光看着他們。

「怎麼又來一隻煞風景的老鼠？」大塊頭嘀咕，接着向少年叫囂。

「這是男人間的事，你這個娘炮就不要管了。」

「我偏要管。」少年走向他們。「若是你們惜命的，就趕緊滾。」

這句看似以卵擊石的話引得陸姍等人哄堂大笑。

「哼！小娘炮，你可知道我們是誰？！」

「你們是誰與我何幹？」那名少年冷冷回道。「最後一次，滾！」

「好！看看是你滾還是老子滾。」不良少年們一擁而上，以為他們人多，對方又是一名弱不禁風的少年，便能穩佔上風。直到對的拳腳落到自己身上，他們才知道是遇上真功夫了。

每個招式都乾淨利落，一拳一腳都直中要害，過了沒多久，窄巷上便躺滿了一地呻吟呼痛的不良少年。陸姍被震驚得不能言語，她萬萬想不到這名看似風大一點就會被吹倒的少年居然會是塊鐵板，還三兩下就把她的手下全打敗了。下一秒，那少年便來到她跟前，然後，是一聲清脆響亮的「啪」。

「你⋯⋯你居然敢打我？！你可知道我是誰？！」陸姍不敢相信的摸摸自己腫起來的臉頰。

「一條母狗還配跟我提身份？」少年拍了拍雙手，居高臨下的看着被驚呆了的陸姍和她的四個『保鑣』，扯起一抹冷若寒霜的笑。「舍得滾了嗎？」

「你⋯⋯你給我記着！我們走！」陸姍惡狠狠的拋下一句無力的威脅便被人拉着走了。此刻她心裡又氣又怕，不行！她待會必須跟她爹爹說，讓他為她出頭！

看着夾着尾巴狼狽地逃跑的五人，那名冰山般的少年冷冷的從倒在地上的少年們身上踩過，又是一陣哭爹喊娘的慘叫。面對這些，冰山少年無動於衷，猶如不可一世的神將，而他們則是可有可無的螻蟻。那少年徑直走到已經快不省人事的夏宇豪跟前，溫柔的扶起他，卻在碰到對方皮膚時察覺了異常。他拿出隨身攜帶的小電筒，照了照夏宇豪的眼睛，罵了一句髒話便把比他稍為健壯的夏宇豪背到身上，並示意縮在一旁的陳家均和江勁揚跟上。

* * *

六條通是台北夜生活的代名詞，燈紅酒綠的繁華使得它威名遠播，但在幾十年前卻是以混亂的治安惡名昭彰。對於這種地方，身為學生的陳家均和江勁揚自然是沒去過的，平常也是在一些的口中得一些有關這條傳奇小街的傳奇故事，當年這裡的治安是如何差劣，經常有黑幫成員互相毆鬥，警察來了也不得要領；但後來一位背景神秘的人：龍天元橫空出世，不但在這條殘酷的小街裡成功落地生根，把生意做得風生水起，還把上門砸場子的好事之徒和幫派一一收服，把這條的街道塑造成台北的夜明珠，由最初只有一所寂寂無名的X-Club發展至現在名冠兩岸的娛樂王國。龍天元也隨即聲名鵲起，然而他本人依舊十分低調，彷佛潛行於深海的巨龍，真身不見，只有人們無盡的猜測。

此時在X-Club經理房中，站着四個氣質截然不同的男人。站在門邊的理着一個帥氣的飛機頭，身穿一件緊身黑色背心，掛着一條浮誇的項鏈，露出的壯實手臂紋滿圖文，再加上一條破洞的深藍牛仔褲和帶有金屬扣帶的銀灰色皮靴，洋溢着一股張狂野性又不失性感的氣息。

「怎麼還沒到？！又說已經找到人的了？！小炮 **（注1）** 怎麼搞的？！不行！我要去看看！」紋身男在房中一邊踱步一邊碎碎念，濃黑的眉毛緊皺着，閃耀着銀河的眸子被不安的迷霧籠罩，令這張令無數男女都為之傾倒的臉帶上一點點的不協調。

「阿風 **（注1）** ！你發甚麼神經？！」後面倚着牆壁的高大男人忍啊忍，忍啊忍，終於忍不住出聲了，張嘴就是一口東北腔。跟紋身男一樣，他是龍天元最看重的左右手：虎子 **（注1）** 。這位從東北地區移民過來的壯男，理着一頭染了深棕色的碎髮；身穿一件紫色T-恤衫，外加一件黑得發亮的皮大衣；下著一條繡有青龍白虎的黑色牛仔褲，再配上腰間那條鑲金載銀的皮帶，難怪以前夏宇豪這樣形容他：背影兩米八，走路痞加垮；金鏈子一晃，狗眼已閃瞎！

「靠！難道你不擔心嗎？你知道小豪的身手，他會給我們發那個短訊，就證明他那邊情況有多危急！還有他的同學呢！天知道他同學的身手如何？假若他們被人抓住並用來威脅小豪呢？假若有人發現他的秘密呢？！」風哥惡狠狠的瞪了虎子一眼。

「我知道！我他媽都知道！可是小炮已經給我們發了通知，說人已經找到，正在回程的路上。我們現在去了有甚麼用？還不如留在這裡幫忙。」虎子心中對夏宇豪安危的擔憂並不比風哥少。這點風哥也明白，轉身狠狠的踢了一下腳邊的傢具發洩一下心中的狂躁，並在心中咒罵敢找自己小弟麻煩的人。

「阿風，別拿沙發床當出氣筒。」在房間另一邊的斯文男人發話了，只見他一頭烏黑的頭髮梳理得整齊服貼，Brioni黑色斜领口毛衣配棕灰色修身长裤，沉穩中不失書卷之氣，領口内的波點暗紋絲巾恰好的有着畫龍點睛般的效果，而湖蓝色的經典款皮鞋則在一片深色中抹上了一點亮彩；一副精美的玳瑁框架眼鏡架在挺直的鼻樑上，襯托出那雙黑水晶般靈動剔透的眼睛。一雙線條優美的手在亮白的醫療手套保護下有條不紊的整理着盤子上的醫療用具，短短十幾分鐘內便把房間的一角改成一個小型的診療區，不愧是有醫學鬼才之稱的陳瑞麟。

「對不起，麟哥。」風哥垂首，又看向唯一一個沒說話的人。

龍天元梳着一頭清爽的短髮，淡淡的粉色Givenchy **（注2）** 長袖襯衣配上貼身的黑色西褲，給人一種溫暖又正式的感覺，儼如就是一個社會精英的模樣，完全不能想像這就是大眾口中那位呼風喚雨，心狠手辣的笑面虎。此刻的他，平靜得像是一尊石雕，看不出情緒，只有跟他共事過的人才知道這是暴風雨前的寂靜。潛伏在這片平靜下的，是等待時機爆發的暴虐，準備牽起又一場腥風血雨的怒火。

**「炮哥。」**

**「炮少。」**

**「炮哥好。」**

門外傳來一陣恭敬的稱呼，下一秒，砰的一聲，小炮背着昏迷的夏宇豪衝了進來，伴隨着兩人的還有一陣焦糖的香味。聞到這陣香味，房間內眾人一怔。

「信息素？」

突然之間，房間裡就像有水滴進滾油中炸了開來。龍天元猛地站了起來；陳瑞麟從公事包中拿出一支支的中和噴霧扔給風哥和虎子，少有的失態咆哮着讓兩人在房間和走廊都灑上中和噴霧，把夏宇豪的氣味掩蓋。

小炮把夏宇豪放到沙發床上並拉過一旁畫有梅蘭竹菊的屏風把人擋着，陳瑞麟則拿出應急用的抑制劑為他注射。這時龍天元才看向站在門口不知所措的兩個人影。

* * *

對陳家均和江勁揚來說，龍天元這個如雷貫耳的名字他們固然聽過，但他們不會想到他們有朝一日會有幸見到這位被重重迷霧籠罩的男人的真面目。

此刻的龍天元冷着一張刀刻般的臉，如同君王般審視着在門邊的陳家均和他懷中的江勁揚。

「你們是小豪的同學？」充滿磁性的聲音，溫度卻好比南極凜冽的下降風，陳家均吞了吞口水點下頭。

「怎麼會沒有效？！」屏風後傳來陳瑞麟的怒罵聲。「你不是說發現他時他只有第一階段嗎？！」

「我當時的觀察就是如此！」小炮不甘示弱的吼回去，用力擰乾手中一條毛巾，輕輕的替夏宇豪抹汗。

「我找到他時他已倒在地上，他全身被汗水濕透，膚色泛紅，呼吸急促而淺，瞳孔又有放大的跡象，整個人又是半清醒的，就先把他帶回來了，還有他的兩位同學。」

一語驚醒夢中人！陳瑞麟從屏風後探出腦袋，銳利的目光盯着仍然站在門口的陳家均和江勁揚。兩道視線相撞，陳家均如遭雷劈，幾乎撈不住手中的江勁揚，陳瑞麟則眯起雙眼。

「你們兩個過來，我有話要問你們。」說完不等兩人回話，便又把注意力放回夏宇豪身上了。陳家均和江勁揚面面相覷，正是進退維谷之際，位分最高的龍天元卻發話了。

「進來吧。」話語中蘊含着不容反抗的威嚴。陳家均慢慢扶着江勁揚踏進了經理房，因此看不見在走廊盡頭注視着他們的一雙眼睛。

「坐吧。」龍天元把兩人帶到屏風後的一張沙發上，看完成任務的風哥和虎子。「你們去幫他們包紮包紮。」

兩人點頭，拿過救傷用品開始為兩人包紮。看着板着臉的風哥和笑着臉的虎子，江勁揚莫名想到邵逸辰曾說過的黑白無常，情不自禁的打了個寒顫。

「放輕鬆點，又不會吃了你們。」

「不過話說回來⋯⋯為甚麼你又會牽涉在這宗打架事件中呢？」陳瑞麟處理好夏宇豪臉上的瘀傷。抬頭輕瞄，陳家均瑟縮了一下。

「我親愛的弟弟。」

「我——」陳家均正想解釋，身邊的江勁揚卻搶先說了。

「不關家均學長事！是有人欺負我！家均學長和宇豪學長為了保護我才會這樣的！他們並沒有打架！只是自衛！自衛而已！」

陳瑞麟挑了挑眉，看向不假思索為自家弟弟辯護的江勁揚，心思不禁活絡起來。不過，現在還有更重要的事情。

「那之後呢？」

「他⋯⋯他為了保護我，被他們用木棒打到了後⋯⋯後背⋯⋯」江勁揚情不自禁的打了個寒顫，因為其他人的臉色實在是太恐怖了。陳瑞麟小心翼翼的把夏宇豪的身子翻轉，把襯衣和背心都脫掉，瞬間睜大了雙眼：一條瘀痕從右肩胛骨下方橫跨整個背部到左肋骨處，腫得通紅，有些地方還破皮了，滲出絲絲鮮血 **（注3）** ；右邊後腰稍上的地方有明顯被腳踢出來的傷痕。

「已經發炎了。」陳瑞麟冷靜的說道。「小炮，去拿點冰塊；你繼續說，之後還發生甚麼事了？」

「然後⋯⋯他把我推到家均學長身邊，自己就被人抓住了。」

「抓到甚麼地方？」

「後⋯⋯後頸⋯⋯」小炮、風哥和虎子罵了句髒話，龍天元捏緊了拳頭。「難怪⋯⋯」陳瑞麟把自己摔到一旁的椅子裡，右手撫着緊皺的眉額。「難怪抑制劑沒有效了⋯⋯」

「哥⋯⋯夏宇豪到底怎麼了？」陳家均忍不住問道。從他們進入經理房開始，他和江勁揚就聞到一陣焦糖香，淡淡的卻令人心中異常躁動。

「這不是我能告訴你的。」陳瑞麟冷靜的答道。「這牽涉到夏宇豪的私隱，除非他願意親自告訴你，否則你別想從我們這裡問出個甚麼來。」

陳家均正要回話，緊閉的經理房門忽然被敲響了。

「抱歉老闆。」一名侍應生恭恭敬敬的探頭進來。「江公子要求見你。」

「他又來幹甚麼？」龍天元皺眉。

「雷重鈞跟我說他見到我堂弟貌似被人欺負，我便來了。」木門被猛地推開，江勁騰冷冷的走進房中，整個人都散發着怒氣，後方跟着同樣冷着一張臉的雷重鈞，平常面對李慕白時的吊兒郎當蕩然無存。

「原來其中一個是你堂弟。」龍天元濃眉一挑，輕輕把屏風拉開，巧妙的把夏宇豪擋住。看見江勁揚那張有如調色盤的臉，江勁騰心中怒氣更甚。

「勁揚。」

「堂哥！」

聽到堂哥熟悉的聲音，江勁揚大大的眼睛忽然充滿了淚水，放開陳家均的手臂，連滾帶爬的撲進江勁騰的懷裡。

「乖，沒事了，沒事了。」江勁騰輕拍堂弟的背，安撫着他。

「誰欺負你了？」江勁騰靜靜的問道，終於冷靜了一點的勁揚嗚咽着坦承了一切。

「陸姍嗎？那個富商的女兒？」雷重鈞思考了一會。「說起來，她父親最近在跟我洽談幾宗生意的合約呢，看來是沒有甚麼好談了。」

「原來是上次想侮辱蔡依君卻被反咬一口的那個。」江勁騰接道。「我聽說她以前在另一所學校差點搞出人命，因為沒人敢得罪她父親，所以也只能不了了之。」

「管她父親是甚麼人，背景來頭有多大。」龍天元接道。「敢動我的人，我會讓他後悔出生在這世上。」

說罷，三人不約而同的露出一抹微笑，看來是有人要倒霉了。不過自作孽不可活，今天的因，皆是昨天的因。

「唔⋯⋯」沙發床上的夏宇豪悶哼了一聲，眉頭緊皺的開始輾轉反側。龍天元坐到他身邊，溫柔的撫着被汗水染濕的後腦勺，就像一位慈父哄着生病的孩子，讓他睡得安穩。

就在此時，門外也傳來一陣叫喊尖叫和東西摔碎的聲音，還有一聲野獸般的怒吼。

「來了。」龍天元劍目一抬，旋即又垂下看着沉睡的夏宇豪，溫柔的輕撫着對方軟軟的頭毛。

**TBC…**

* * *

**注：1、借用了《東北插班生》的角色。:P**

**2、法國的時裝品牌，主要產品是高級服裝訂製、成衣、鞋履、皮革製品和飾品。**

**3、參考[@半夏蜻蜓](http://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=510369933) 的[520小段子](http://banxiaqingting.lofter.com/post/1e6ba08d_12e18823)。**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 人物關係愈來愈複雜了⋯⋯
> 
> 下章預告：邱子軒要暴走了！
> 
> 各位看官看完記得留言囉。


	9. 第八章：無題

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我的文筆已經差劣得甚麼也不想說了⋯⋯大家將就將就一下吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意： 除了原創角色，其他都不是我的。
> 
> ABO宇宙！ABO宇宙！ABO宇宙！
> 
> Alpha = 乾陽；Beta = 中平；Omega = 坤陰
> 
> 情節拖沓、前言不對後語、文筆差劣、邏輯已死。還望各位大大多多包涵。
> 
> 《HIStory》系列的所有CP和角色都會出現，不過《越界》為主。
> 
> OOC是一定的，情節也有一定的改動。不喜請出門左轉。

邱子軒自問不是一個容易情緒失控的人，哪怕是當年醫生告知他膝蓋韌帶撕裂，永遠不能再上場時也沒有失控。可是，當他感到跟夏宇豪的精神連結出現猛烈震盪時，他失控了。無視仍在講話的賀承恩，他猛地站起來，力道大得連椅子都被掀翻。然後在眾人震驚的目光中奪門而出，連書包和筆記本都不管了，只剩下一室濃烈的咖啡味信息素。

邱子軒離開後，賀承恩呆若木雞的瞪着仍在前後搖擺的教室門，轉過頭看着同樣震驚的何家姊妹和王家兄弟。

「剛剛⋯⋯發生甚麼事了？」賀承恩抹了抹鼻子，並用自己香草味的信息素把自己包裹起來，王振武則一把把面露不適的弟弟擁進懷中，紅茶味的信息素和王振文檸檬味的信息素互相交融，安撫王振文不安的身子。

「我從沒見過他如此失態。」何小小也是一臉擔憂，少有的沒有因為文武兄弟膩在一起就花痴尖叫。

「邱子軒有標記過任何人嗎？」何中中冷靜的扔下一個炸彈。

「沒有吧⋯⋯」賀承恩騷騷他的那顆平頭。「為甚麼突然扯到這個話題上了？」

「我坐在他對面。」何中中冷靜的回答。「所以我看到了他突然爆發的整個過程。一開始他還好好的坐在那裡寫會議記錄，然後他全身一僵，瞪圓雙眼，有發紅的跡象。我清楚的看見他瞳孔擴張；再之後他便跳了起來，奪門而去了。你們都有上過健康教育課，知道這是甚麼情況。」

「該死！」一旁默不作聲的王振文突然罵了句髒話，身後的王振武也是一臉難看的臉色。只見王振文拿出他的手機，飛快的撥通了一個號碼。

「快接！快接啊！」王振文低聲念着，電話嘟了幾聲後轉到語音留言。又試了幾遍，結果都是一樣。

「靠！」王振文突然踢了身邊的桌子一下。

「沒人接嗎？」王振武問道。「沒有！四次了！」王振文搖頭，一把把手機塞回褲袋，急得快要哭了。王振武一手將王振文的文具和筆記本掃進背包，然後一前一後的背起兩個書包，拖着弟弟便急匆匆的離開了。

剩下的何中中和何小小瞪着賀承恩，若說賀承恩對此並不知情的話邱倩如也會做飯了 **（注1）** 。面對着兩個攻擊力滿滿的女人，賀承恩一臉賠笑。

「賀承恩。你知道了甚麼是不是？」何中中如武則天臨朝般看着開始發抖的排球隊隊長，質問道。

「呃⋯⋯」「是夏宇豪嗎？」何中中不打算讓賀承恩逃避問題。

「……的確是他。」賀承恩嘆了一口氣，和盤托出。「練習賽後我見有段時間，他們倆之間的氣氛實在奇怪，你躲我我躲你，碰到對方連招呼也不打，我就問了問軒。原來在比賽前，夏宇豪跟他告白了。」

「這聽起來像是夏宇豪會幹的事情。」何小小挑了挑眉。「毛毛躁躁的，不用腦子。邱子軒應該很生氣吧？」

「何止生氣，還吼了一頓呢，之後他便一直躲着夏宇豪。可是很多人都能看得出他其實也喜歡夏宇豪，而夏宇豪對此也是認真的。」

「難怪那次我跟他說是子軒說他不用再個別訓練時，他的表情好像被人背叛和捅了一刀一樣。」何中中回想一下當時的情況。

「是啊，軒是個非常聰明的人，可難免也會有糊塗的時候。後來他做了一件連我都覺得蠢透了的事。」

「他做甚麼了？」何中中挑眉。

「呃，這是他們倆之間的秘密，我也不方便說太多。」賀承恩搖搖頭，何中中看向他的目光帶了點欣賞。賀承恩這小子看似腦子一根筋，幼稚又愛划水，可當牽涉到朋友和親人時他卻表現得非常成熟，不然她也不會讓小小跟他交往了。

「總之，還是要我這個竹馬隊長和他妹妹開導一下，他才敢面對自己的內心。再之後我就見他們倆和好如初了。我想他們應該算是修成正果了吧，不過我也沒想到他們會這麼快的就標記了。」

「罷了，反正現在這個會也是開不成了。」何中中嘆了一口氣。「他們倆私下要搞甚麼飛機我不管，我只要求他們能公私分明，不要因為私人上的一點小事弄得我的排球隊污煙瘴氣。不光是他們，所有人都一樣。」

賀承恩看着教練遠去的背影，心中忽然想到一個問題：

原本球隊已經有了他跟小小這對情侶；大可私下跟他們提過要追求小甲，都不知他現在把人追到了沒有；林木榮和張濬麟 **（注2）** 本來就是一對；把夏宇豪他們三個拉進來以後，一個把他的竹馬給勾搭走，另外兩個就像兩顆電燈泡一樣閃啊閃的把所有人都要閃瞎……還有均喆揚！要理清他們三人間的關係，以賀承恩的腦容量是辦不到的，可能等一下他們三個就在一起了。

**所以說到底，他的排球隊……是用來談戀愛的嗎？！夢想呢？！八強呢？！四強呢？！聯賽冠軍呢？！全是騙人的！騙人的！騙人的！騙！人！的！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！**

* * *

另一邊廂，奪門而出的邱子軒正在街道上狂奔，由跟夏宇豪的連結中他能感到一股陌生的信息素正妄圖佔有他的坤陰。面對新乾陽的挑戰，同樣身為的邱子軒自然不會退縮。一路上，他不知道他撞倒了多少個人，衝了多少個紅燈，腦海中只剩下一條訊息：他的坤陰有危險，有陌生乾陽企圖佔有他的人。

憑着連結，邱子軒來到X-Club的門前。看着他曾經過的地方，邱子軒吸了一口氣，聞得屬於他坤陰的焦糖香。他的夏宇豪就在裡面⋯⋯

不理門口保安的阻止，邱子軒拉開大門就扎進貴賓通道裡。嗅着愈來愈濃的焦糖香，邱子軒的速度更快了。他不顧一切的向着夏宇豪的方位衝過去，一時間，走廊充滿杯子打碎的聲音，侍應們的驚叫聲。終於，邱子軒來到一扇門前，焦糖的味道淡了一點，但邱子軒就是知道他的夏宇豪就在這扇門後。除此之外，還有乾陽的氣味，數量⋯⋯不止一個⋯⋯邱子軒覺得所有的血液都往他腦袋衝去，怒氣沖沖的拉開木門就衝了進去。

於是，陳家均和江勁揚就有幸目睹了他們最理智最冷靜的經理失控的樣子。他們忍不住打了個冷顫，因為邱子軒的樣子只能用野獸般來形容，尤其是那雙微微泛紅的眸子，不見往日的溫和，只剩無限的狂怒。

「學……學長？」陳家均害怕的吞了吞口水，江勁揚則早被江勁騰和雷重鈞重重保護起來，他們固然知道邱子軒的目標不是他們，但安全總比後悔好。

憤怒的邱子軒環顧房間，烈火般的目光鎖定屏風。就在此時，龍天元步伐優雅的從屏風後走出來，邱子軒剎時瞪大了雙眼，因為儘管非常微弱，他眼前這位乾陽身上，竟然有着一抹淡淡的焦糖香？！

邱子軒咆哮一聲，雙眼血紅一片，一個箭步衝上前，卻被虎子和風哥一把制住。被兩人拉住的邱子軒仍然不斷的掙扎，兩手呈爪的企圖把攔在自己的身上的手臂撥開，濃烈的咖啡香鋪天蓋地而來，如同怒海之濤毀天滅地。

「冷靜點。」那名乾陽毫不畏懼邱子軒的信息警告，緩緩放出自己的白蘭地信息素抗衡。「小豪沒事，這裡沒有人超越任何界線。」

面對比自己強勢的乾陽，邱子軒漸漸冷靜下來。對，儘管眼前這位乾陽身上帶着他的夏宇豪的信息素，但信息素只是飄浮於體表，並無交融的跡象。

「我要見他。」邱子軒冷冷的說，嗓子因為剛才的嘶吼顯得有點沙啞。

「見他？」龍天元劍眉一挑，叉起雙臂問道。「你一個外人見他作甚？」

「我不是外人！」邱子軒大吼，但猶存的理智還是阻止了他把夏宇豪的秘密洩露出去。「我是他男朋友，他受傷，我當然要照顧他。」

「既然你是他男朋友，那為何這事發生時你不在他身邊？」

「我不可能一天二十四小時都在他身邊，這跟軟禁他有何分別？」邱子軒強忍心裡的狂躁，冷冷的瞪着龍天元道。「他不是我的附屬品，也不是一朵養在溫室裡的小花，鳥籠中的金絲雀。他是一個有靈有肉的人，和我一樣擁有自由，有做自己喜歡的事的權利。受傷是不可避免的，所有人都要經過受傷、痊癒和學習這三個過程，才能真正的成長。我要做的，就是在他受傷時，不開心時照顧他，開解他，關懷他。」

龍天元一雙無波古井的眼睛審視着邱子軒，似在細細思量着話中真假。繃緊的氣氛如同懸在眾人頭上的利劍，終於，龍天元降下他的審判了。

「記着你今天說過的話。他日若你有違此話之心，哪怕你躲到天涯海角，我龍天元絕不放過你。」龍天元微微勾起嘴角，移開身子，又暗示風哥和虎子放開邱子軒。

身上的掣肘一消失，邱子軒便匆匆的繞到屏風後，看到趴在沙發床上昏睡的夏宇豪，裸着的上半身被雪白的紗布包紮好，好看的眉頭緊皺着，不時輾轉反側。

「他沒事。」邱子軒看向坐在一旁的醫生。「你應該就是他的標記者吧？」

「我是。」邱子軒坐到床邊，把夏宇豪的手握起，在上面輕輕一吻。

「既然龍天元會把你放進來，那就說明你通過了他的測試。先介紹一下，我叫陳瑞麟，小豪的抑制劑是我負責和提供的。當然，若你膽敢欺負他，我是很樂意在你的飲食中下點藥。」

「不會那一天的。」邱子軒冷冷的說道，視線卻未曾離開夏宇豪半分。「很好。」陳瑞麟眯起雙眼。

「他身上的都是皮外傷，最嚴重的是背後那條瘀痕，來到的時候已經發炎了，他發熱也是因為這個原因。我給了他一些消炎和退燒藥劑，應該很快就會退燒。」

「這藥膏是消炎用的，每日四次；這是退燒藥，需要時服。傷口記得不要碰到水，同時小心出汗影響傷口癒合。」陳瑞麟遞過一管藥膏和一包藥丸吩咐道。「至於他體內的信息素紊亂，你只要把你跟他的連結加固就好，他身體自然會把入侵的信息素排出體外。」

邱子軒點點頭，又輕輕吻了夏宇豪的手一下。沉睡的少年輕輕唔了一聲，悠悠轉醒。迷迷糊糊的腦袋一團亂，但還依稀記得他為了保護江勁揚挨了一棍子，然後……其中一個不良少年是個乾陽，他抓了自己的……腺體……夏宇豪僵直了身子。

「軒……我——」夏宇豪正要說話卻邱子軒制止了。

「Shh……沒事了，沒事了，乖。我在這兒，我在這兒。」邱子軒溫柔的把夏宇豪拉到腿上，一手緊握他手，一手溫柔的撫摸他的頭髮，安撫不安的戀人。

「軒！我……我還以為你生氣，不要我了！我好害怕！」夏宇豪把頭埋在邱子軒懷中，宣泄着心中的恐懼。

「傻豆豆。我為何會不要你呢？你保護朋友，我驕傲還來不及，怎會生氣呢？」邱子軒輕輕安慰道。這時陳瑞麟已悄悄離開去檢查陳家均和江勁揚的傷勢了，關上門前卻耳尖的聽到一個不得了的訊息。呵呵，看來接着的日子也不會太沒趣呢，陳瑞麟的嘴角上揚了二十度。若夏宇豪見到一定會暗叫不妙，因為每次陳瑞麟現出這種笑容都會有人倒楣。

房間裡，夏宇豪抬起頭，一雙濕漉漉的狗狗眼求安慰般看着邱子軒，看得邱子軒心都要化了。

「能跟我躺一會嗎？」

「好。」邱子軒脫下鞋子，在夏宇豪身邊躺下。夏宇豪側躺縮在邱子軒懷中，貪婪又迷戀的索吸着邱子軒身上的咖啡香。

邱子軒緩緩抬起夏宇豪的臉，盯着那雙包含着無限星河的眼睛，緩緩靠近，最後吻上那張微微顫抖的唇。

這一吻，就天雷勾動地火了。

邱子軒輕咬夏宇豪的下唇，夏宇豪自覺的張口迎接對方的軟舌。兩條舌頭很快就如靈蛇般互相糾纏起來，在兩個連接的口腔裡相互追逐，共同曼舞。

在兩人忘情接吻的同時邱子軒的手也不閒着。除了重新握緊夏宇豪左手的右手外，空着的左手也撫上夏宇豪的後頸，在腺體的位置上輕輕按壓。

「唔⋯⋯」夏宇豪呻吟了一聲，感到邱子軒的信息素沿着那隻大手如初融的冬雪般沖擦着，把那股遊走在他體內的陌生乾陽信息素集中再逐出。

夏宇豪感到腺體附近的汗腺漸漸滲出帶有異味的汗液，邱子軒支起身子，拿過床邊的紙巾輕輕抹掉，又趴到夏宇豪身上，在那幼嫩白滑的脖子上輕舔，也不忘印下一個又一個的吻。每一下的接觸，都有一點信息素湧入腺體。夏宇豪的身體顫抖着，閉着眼感受着邱子軒撐在他身上的一切動作，咖啡味的信息素隨着心跳在體內循環着，還有與之衍生的快感。

「啊⋯⋯」一下輕輕的啃咬，刺激得夏宇豪一個拔尖的驚呼，一陣濃郁的焦糖香如噴泉般釋放，也斬斷了邱子軒腦海的一根弦。

恢復原狀的黑眸再次現紅，原本收斂的咖啡香也不甘示弱的全力衝出，親吻腺體的動作依舊，但力道卻不再輕柔。夏宇豪本能的想掙扎，卻被邱子軒強勢的壓着了雙臂動彈不得。邱子軒同時壓下腰肢，便兩人腰部以下徹底的重疊。即便隔着數層布料，還能感受到對方的高熱和脈動，而更要命的是：邱子軒開始緩慢但重重的水平移動着身體，兩人接合的地方相互磨擦着，產生一陣陣觸電般的快感。

夏宇豪覺得整個身子都麻了，被摩挲的地方變得非常敏感，讓他情不自禁的輕呼出聲，再而害羞的把自己的臉埋進枕頭裡。看着害羞得全身泛紅的戀人，邱子軒挑起嘴角，磨得更大力，幅度也更大了。邱子軒猛地俯下身，咬着那脆弱敏感的器官不放，往裡面注入自己的信息素，焦糖和咖啡香漸漸交融成韻味無限的焦糖瑪奇朵。積累的快感奔馳於兩人體內，如同炎夏中的雷雲一直積聚着電荷，直到臨界點。

天電降下，伴隨着兩着悶雷。

兩人從高峰緩緩降下，邱子軒抱着夏宇豪，還在咬着他後頸的腺體，感受着兩之間的連結又加固了不少才依依不捨地鬆口。

「想悶死自己嗎？埋得這麼深。」邱子軒看着依舊把臉埋在枕頭裡的夏宇豪，好笑的揉了揉那撮頭毛道。回應他的是一頓咕嚕咕嚕，但邱子軒仍能察覺自己的戀人是害羞了。

「真可愛。」邱子軒從屏風探出頭來，發現經理房早已空空如也。「起來吧，他們都走了。」

這時夏宇豪才敢抬起早已漲得通紅的臉，接過邱子軒遞過來的紙巾清理現場，兩人皆是無言，但起因卻是不同。

「接下來這幾個晚上你就住我家吧。」邱子軒細心的為夏宇豪穿上襯衣時忽然提到。

「啊？不用吧？我自己就好了……」夏宇豪正要拒絕，就見邱子軒的俊臉黑了，音量不禁愈說愈小。

「媽正在外地出差，你背上的傷既要上藥又不能碰水，你自己一個人如何辦到這些事情？」邱子軒黑着一張臉反問道。

「好了，好了，我知道了。」夏宇豪嘟着嘴握過邱子軒的手，把門打開，卻被門外守候着的八對亮晶晶的眼睛嚇得倒退一步，摔進邱子軒懷中。

「靠！你們在幹嘛？！嚇死人了。」

「在等你們完事啊。」危機一過，跟夏宇豪最要好的小炮又開始嘴欠了。「感覺如何啊？」

「多事！」夏宇豪想到剛才的情事，臉又紅了。

「我們的寶貝弟弟終於長大了。」風哥一臉感慨，裝的。

「閉嘴！」

「我怎麼有種女兒出嫁的感覺⋯⋯我的弟啊，後也不能忘了我們啊。」虎子也作狀的抹了一把不存在的眼淚。

「嫁你媽！閉嘴！」

「初嘗情事固然值得回味，但也要學會節制啊。」陳瑞麟罕有的也跟着一起鬧，然後嘴型擺出了『豆豆』兩個字。夏宇豪瞪大了眼睛，他⋯⋯他⋯⋯他怎麼會知道他的小名的？！

看着徹底傻眼的夏宇豪，陳瑞麟笑得更開心了，正要說話卻被一名匆匆前來的侍應生打斷了。

「抱歉老闆，門外有個姓王的青年吵着要見你。接待處的同事見他和隨行的人都穿着校服便拒絕了。」

「哦？然後呢？」

「他們聲稱是夏少爺的朋友，又說他們不能聯絡上夏少爺，怕他是遇上了麻煩，所以前來求助，因為只有你能幫助他們。」

「啊，我知道他們是誰了，讓他們進來。」龍天元揮一揮手，侍應生點點頭便轉身離開了。夏宇豪一個激靈，連忙從口袋中拿出手機，見到那數十個未接來電和上百個短訊，夏宇豪兩眼一黑。

「天啊⋯⋯吾命休矣⋯⋯」夏宇豪頹然的倒在邱子軒懷中，一臉生無可戀。

**TBC…**

* * *

**注：1、來，各位跟我一起念一遍：不黑倩如，不黑倩如，不黑倩如；這只是一個玩笑，這只是一個玩笑，這只是一個玩笑。**

**2、第七集裡有幾秒的出鏡。前幾天逛王毓翔的IG，才發現原來小吉吉是高一的啊，請看：  
**

****  
**唉，不管了，反正在我建立的宇宙裡，只有勁揚是高一！**   


**各位看官看完記得留言囉。  
**

**Author's Note:**

> 注：1、引用了唐綺陽的兩個舊稱—唐立淇和唐雅君。沒錯！是邱夏直播的後遺症，唐國師和她的愛貓必須友情客串！直播時三人一寵的感覺實在太像一家人了！
> 
> 2、在《是非》中娟姐的職位是護士或者護士長，在這裡我私設她的職位是醫生，因為只有注冊醫生能處方藥物。
> 
> 各位大大記得R&R了。


End file.
